Donnant, donnant
by leulade
Summary: Tony et McGee partent en week-end. Ils vont se découvrir l'un l'autre et leurs relations vont changer radicalement. Quelles en seront les conséquences ? SLASH M/M.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer :Ils ne m'appartiennent pas ce qui est vraiment dommage parce que je sais EXACTEMENT ce que j'en ferai.

.

_**Rating M,** **Slash M/M, alors si vous n'aimez pas il vaut mieux passer votre chemin. Sinon bonne lecture !**_

_._

_Avant, pendant et autour de la saison 7 épisode 19, Guilty pleasure_

.

Donnant, donnant

.

1

.

-Dites, mon cousin Kaspar m'a proposé de me louer son chalet pour le week-end dans les Hamptons, à Pine beach ça vous dirait qu'on y aille ensemble ? Proposa Anthony Di Nozzo à ses coéquipiers Ziva David et Timothy McGee assis respectivement à leurs bureaux. Plage, plage, soleil et farniente. Mmm, je m'y vois déjà !

-Désolé, je regrette mais j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu, répondit Ziva avec un petit sourire. Dis, ton cousin Kaspar, c'est pas celui-là dont tu m'avais parlé une fois, celui qui fait toujours des coups foireux ?

-Oui, justement je lui ai sauvé la mise la semaine dernière et pour me remercier il m'a proposé de me louer son chalet pour deux cent dollars le week-end. Si tu ne viens pas tu vas manquer Anthony DiNozzo en maillot de bain, si je décide d'en mettre un...continua le jeune homme avec un petit sourire malicieux.

-Je crois que je pourrais survivre, rétorqua Ziva en s'étirant sur son siège. Deux cent dollars pour deux jours c'est pas donné quand même. Tu y es déjà allé ?

-Non, mais mon cousin est très riche, j'imagine déjà la demeure somptueuse sur la plage et...

-Comment tu sais qu'elle est sur la plage si tu n'y es pas déjà allé ? Demanda Tim intrigué.

-Hé, McGuignol, tu veux savoir le nom de la maison ? Waterfront House, ça veut bien dire ce que ça veut dire. Alors, ça te dit de venir toi ?

-Pourquoi pas ? c'est tentant, et puis je pourrais essayer de bronzer un peu.

-Moi je bronze en un clin d'œil, se vanta Tony. Ziva, lundi tu vas me voir débarquer avec un corps de rêve mordoré et tu vas être jalouuuuse ! Eh Abby ! S'exclama t-il en avisant la jeune femme qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, ça te dirait deux jours avec Tim et moi au bord de la mer ?

-Ça serait cool, répondit Abby en secouant ses nattes mais samedi je vais à une convention gothique à New York. On va dire des textes de Patrick McGrath, ce sera fabuleux. Peut-être même qu'il sera là.

-C'est qui celui là ? Demanda Tony en fronçant les sourcils. Un vieux scientifique barbu et chauve ennuyeux à mourir ?

-C'est un écrivain qui fait partie du mouvement néo-gothique, Tony, répondit Tim. C'est un peu glauque quand même, enfin, je suis sûre que tu vas bien t'amuser, Abby, continua t-il avec un grand sourire à l'intention de la jeune femme.

-Merci, Tim, je voudrais déjà y être, s'exclama Abby avec enthousiasme en faisant claquer un baiser sur la joue de ce dernier. Allez, ciao, je retourne dans mon labo.

Elle disparut en faisant voler ses tresses. Ils suivirent du regard, amusés, la fine silhouette en mini jupe noire qui disparut dans l'ascenseur.

-Tiens, et si je proposais à Gibbs de venir, histoire qu'il voit comment c'est un bateau sur l'eau ? Ricana Tony, ça lui changerait, ce serait...

Il s'arrêta d'un coup, alerté par les regards appuyés de ses deux collègues.

-Il est derrière moi, c'est ça, hein ? Demanda t-il en serrant les dents.

Il reçut un claque à l'arrière de la tête ce qui lui donna une réponse immédiate à sa question.

-Oui, DiNozzo et t'es pas encore en week-end, alors bouge toi. Alors tu en es où avec l'enquête ?

-Et bien Patron, le principal témoin nous a dit que le meurtrier ressemblait à...

-Troisième règle, Tony ?

-Pas croire tout ce qu'on dit, Patron, et tout vérifier, répondit Tony en commençant à se lever.

-Alors, tu fais quoi ? Tim et Ziva, avec moi, Tony, tu restes ici et tu t'informes.

Le jeune homme se rassis dépité et regarda Ziva qui lui adressa un petit sourire ironique.

-Salut, Tony et si on se revoit pas, bon week-end et bronze bien. Et surtout n'oublie pas ton chapeau de soleil, pense à tes neurones. Faudrait pas que tu prennes une absolution.

-Insolation, Ziva, absolution c'est un truc de curé et t'inquiète pas pour mes neurones. De toute façon c'est pas d'eux que j'aurai besoin sur la plage avec les nanas mais plutôt d'autre chose...si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Et de ce coté je manque de rien, je dirai même que je suis...hum...assez bien loti.

-Je me souviens d'un type sur une plage qui m'importunait , en Israël. Lui aussi il se trouvait irrésistible. Quand j'en ai eu fini avec lui il lui restait plus rien dans le maillot de bain.

Tim ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Tu veux dire que tu l'as...

-Elle plaisante, le bleu. De toute façon j'ai jamais connu une fille capable de résister à mes talents de séducteur. Le charme breveté DiNozzo, irremplaçable. Que dis-je, incontournable !

-Ziva, McGee ! S'écria Gibbs s'engouffrant dans l'ascenseur. C'est pour aujourd'hui, oui ?

-Alors samedi à neuf heures, ça ira ? S'inquiéta Tim en prenant son pardessus sur le dossier de sa chaise. Je suis pressé d'y être. et le soleil et la plage...Encore merci, Tony, lui dit-il avec un bon sourire.

-Tu me remercieras quand on y sera, le bleu, lâcha Tony en maugréant. J'espère seulement que je te ferais pas trop d'ombre auprès des jolies filles sur la plage.

-Je crois que j'y survivrai, rétorqua l'autre homme. Les pieds dans l'eau, je voudrais déjà y être...

.

_À suivre..._


	2. Chapter 2

2

.

-De quoi tu te plains, le bleu, tu voulais avoir les pieds dans l'eau, non ? Grogna Di Nozzo en s'agrippant à sa mustang tout en tentant d'extirper son pied droit d'un monticule de boue. Il tira sur sa jambe et finit par délivrer son pied qui émergea avec un grand bruit de succion. Il l'observa avec dégout. Merde, mes chaussures !

-C'est pas grave, Tony, tu pourras les nettoyer quand on arrivera, le consola Tim en s'avançant vers lui. Il plongea à son tour les pieds dans une grosse flaque marron et baissa les yeux en fronçant les sourcils.

-Mince, le bas de mon pantalon est trempé !

-Ton pantalon, McGee c'est rien à coté de mes chaussures! Je les ai fait venir de chez Crockett& Jones. Tu sais ce que ça coute des chaussures comme ça ?

-Tiens, j'aurai plutôt cru que tu aurais opté pour une marque de luxe italienne.

-C'est pas le moment de discuter boutique, le bleu, on est perdu dans la forêt à la recherche de ce maudit chalet et la nuit va tomber. Putain, je vais le tuer le cousin Kaspar !

-Chalet..rien que le mot c'aurait dû te mettre la puce à l'oreille, Tony. J'ai jamais vu de chalet sur une plage moi et..

-Oh, la ferme, McGee, c'est pas de ma faute si elle avait un nom hypocrite sa baraque au cousin ! Merde, voilà qu'on est embourbés dans ce putain de bois, c'est la meilleure !

.

_**Flash back:**_

Les deux hommes étaient partis le matin comme prévu. Tony était d'excellente humeur. Il avait entré l'adresse de leur lieu de villégiature sur le GPS de sa Mustang et trois heures plus McGee avait commencé à émettre quelques réserves sur leur itinéraire.

-Dis, Tony, t'as pas l'impression qu'on s'éloigne de la côte, avait-il demandé ? On aurait dû prendre la direction de l'Est, non ? Et là on se dirige vers l'Ouest, c'est pas normal, ça.

-T'y connais rien McGee, moi j'ai un sens de l'orientation très développé, en fait on contourne les bois par l'Ouest, c'est tout.

-Ouais, mais c'est normal si c'est autant boisé ? C'est bizarre quand même.

-Pfff! T'inquiète McVoit tout en noir. Dans une heure tu seras sur la plage en maillot de bain. Dis, t'as pensé à emmené ton ordinateur portable ?

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Ben, pour attirer les filles, Tim, tu auras encore plus l'air d'un geek, c'est ton principal atout.

-Tu crois Tony?

-Mais oui, y'a des filles qui adorent ça. Moi j'ai pas besoin de tout ça pour séduire les nanas. Suffit que j'apparaisse et..

-Attention ! S'exclama Tim. Tony fit une embardée pour éviter un chevreuil au milieu de la route. Il est fou celui là !

-Ouf ! Timothy agrippa la poignée au dessus de lui et tenta de calmer les battements de son cœur. Il reprit la conversation. Un ordinateur sur une plage c'est pas très malin avec le sable. Dis, si tu téléphonais à ton cousin ?

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Ben, pour lui demander quelques renseignements sur le trajet, par exemple. Tiens, regarde, il y a un vieux type avec un chien au bord de la route. On pourrait s'arrêter pour lui demander la route.

Tony lui lança un regard noir.

-Sache, McGee, qu'un DiNozzo ne demande jamais son chemin. C'est une question de fierté.

-Tu la places bizarrement ta fierté, dis donc !

Anthony DiNozzo ne répondit pas. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure tout en cogitant. D'un coté le bleu n'avait pas tort, il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec l'itinéraire. Ils allaient vers l'ouest, c'était certain et l'océan était à l'Est à moins que quelqu'un l'ait déplacé pendant la nuit. Et puis le coin était véritablement très boisé, et vallonné. Rien à voir avec un paysage côtier. En plus de lourds nuages noirs commençaient à s'amonceler au-dessus d'eux. Manquait plus que ça. Il soupira et se gara sur l'accotement.

-Reste là, McGee. Tu vas lui faire peur au vieux, il a pas l'air commode. Il n'y a rien de tel qu'un peu de charme et de tact dans ce genre de situation.

McGee haussa les sourcils mais resta en place. Il observa Tony s'approcher de l'homme. Ce dernier le regardait venir vers lui d'un air soupçonneux. Tim vit Tony adresser son sourire étincelant breveté DiNozzo au vieux mais il n'eut pas l'impression que l'autre homme était charmé. Finalement il eut l'air de se laisser amadouer et ils entamèrent la conversation. Tim se rendit compte que le visage de l'autre homme s'éclairait au fur et à mesure que celui de Tony s'assombrissait puis il se mit à rire franchement en tirant sur sa barbe grise en désignant la forêt.

Quand Tony revint à la voiture sous le regard hilare du vieux, il n'avait pas l'air content du tout. Il s'assit sur son siège et agrippa le volant en regardant droit devant lui, la mâchoire serrée

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Tony ? demanda Tim pressentant une mauvaise nouvelle. Il t'a dit quoi le vieux ?

-J'vais le tuer le cousin Kaspar, j'vais le découper en morceaux et faire disparaitre son corps, on le retrouvera jamais, j'vais..

-Oui, mais quoi encore ?

Et Tony se lança dans des explications où il en ressortit que Pine Beach existait bien mais que c'était la plage de Pine Lake et que la maison "Waterfront House" se trouvait bien au bord de l'eau, enfin, du lac qui, lui, se situait dans la foret.

McGee essaya de se retenir, il était évident que la fierté de DiNozzo venait d'en prendre un coup. Les rôles étaient inversés c'était trop drôle. Pour une fois que c'était Tony qui s'était fait avoir ! C'était trop! Il éclata d'un rire franc et sonore.

-Te fout pas de ma gueule le bleu, maugréa Tony les dents serrées.

-C'est tr...tr...trop drôle, Tony, les filles, la plage et tout le...le...reste, hoqueta Tim entre deux crises de fou rire. Waterfront house...Allez, Tony, prends le du bon coté. Tout ce que ça change c'est qu'il y aura pas de jolies filles et que l'eau ne sera pas salééééé! Finit-il plié en deux, secoué par des éclats de rire. Sacré Tony, va ! Quand Ziva va savoir ça ! Et Abby, et Gibbs et...

Tony DiNozzo lui lança un regard noir. Il était déjà naturellement susceptible mais être ridiculisé à ce point, c'était le bouquet. Et par le bleu, en plus. Comme pour faire écho aux éclats de rire de son ami un éclair déchira le ciel, le tonnerre se mit à gronder et des trombes d'eau se déversèrent sur la voiture.

-Merde! S'écria t-il en donnant un grand coup sur le volant, merde ! merde ! merde !

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Tim en reprenant d'un coup son sérieux.

-Il nous reste plus qu'à trouver ce fichu chalet, grommela l'autre homme. Le vieux m'a indiqué l'itinéraire, c'est à vingt minutes. Il m'a même parlé d'un raccourci, le prochain chemin à droite dans le bois.

-Euh...c'est pas très prudent, Tony, vaudrait mieux prendre la route, surtout avec ce temps et la nuit qui va tomber...

-Alors le bleu, on a la trouille ? S'enquit Tony en reprenant un peu du poil de la bête. On va prendre le raccourci et dans cinq minutes on sera à l'abri. T'inquiète, Di Nozzo assure, ça va être du gâteau.

_**Fin du flash back**_

.

-Je t'avais dit qu'il fallait pas prendre ce raccourci, geignit Tim en regardant l'obscurité descendre sur les bois. Heureusement qu'il s'est arrêté de pleuvoir.

Les deux hommes contournèrent la voiture. Ils venaient de s'embourber au beau milieu du chemin forestier. les pneus étaient s'enlisés dans le sol détrempé. Tony avait eut beau essayé de redémarrer, les roues ne faisaient que patiner en envoyant voler de la boue de tous les cotés. Il avait fini par abandonner.

-Ouais, répondit DiNozzo d'une voix caverneuse, nous sommes perdus dans les bois et c'est la pleine luuuune...C'est de mauvaise auguuuuure. T'as déjà vu des films de loups garous ? "Dog soldiers", "le loup garou de Londres" et des tas d'autres. Et les films de vampires ? Tu as à peine le temps de les entendre approcher qu'ils sont déjà sur toi et...

-Tony, arrête, ça n'existe pas.

-T'en est sûr, McGee ?

-Certain rétorqua Tim nerveux.

Une branche craqua tout près.

-AAAAAAAAAAAH ! S'écria Tim en faisant un bond. Il atterrit près de Tony et faillit trébucher et s'étaler dans la flaque d'eau boueuse qui les entourait. Tony le rattrapa à temps en l'attirant contre lui. Tim, haletant, resta quelques secondes serré contre Tony, le cœur battant. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur chaude et légèrement musquée de l'autre homme contrastant avec les relents d'humus et de vase dans l'humidité ambiante. À sa grande surprise il sentit le bras de Tony se resserrer autour de lui. Les deux hommes restèrent ainsi quelques secondes sans parler puis Tim se dégagea en toussotant, les joues brulantes

-Euh, merci Tony, déclara t-il en bénissant la pénombre. Il devait avoir les joues écarlates. Elles étaient en feu.

-De rien le bleu, toujours prêt à secourir les damoiseaux en détresse, rétorqua l'autre homme sur un ton mi figue, mi raisin. Il leva la main et enleva un peu de boue sur le menton de l'autre homme qui frémit au contact puis s'immobilisa brusquement.

-McGee, y'a quelque chose qui bouge dans les bois.

-Tony...

-Chut!

-Tony, tu essaies de me faire peur, c'est ça ? Demanda Tim d'une voix mal assurée. Il commençait à flipper et tâtonna machinalement au niveau de sa ceinture à la recherche de son arme. Mais bien sûr il ne l'avait pas emmené. Qui apporterait ce genre d'objet pour un super week-end de congé sur la plage ?

-Je t'ai dit de te taire ! Le ton était impérieux, mortellement sérieux et Tim comprit que ce n'était pas une plaisanterie.

Il vit son ami regarder par terre autour de lui, essayant de discerner quelque chose dans le crépuscule. Heureusement que la lune brillait. Tony avait raison, elle était pleine et luisait d'un éclat maléfique de l'avis de Tim. Tony se baissa et ramassa un bâton, alluma sa lampe électrique qu'il dirigea du coté des bruissements puis il fit signe à McGee de s'accroupir derrière la voiture. Ce dernier obéit. Il se blottit au sol, les pans de son pardessus trempaient dans l'eau mais il se tint immobile. Le mollet de l'autre homme vint s'appuyer sur sa joue, ce qui le réconforta un peu. Tony ne bougeait pas, toujours en alerte. Une autre branche craqua, puis encore une. Ça s'approchait. McGee, tendu, se serra contre le mollet de DiNozzo. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose pour aider son ami. Il n'était pas question que l'autre homme prenne tous les risques tout seul. Il allait commencer à se redresser, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure quand quelque chose de chaud et humide se plaqua sur son visage.

Il hurla.

_**À suivre**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Merci aux trois personnes qui ont laissé des reviews, c'est très sympa de votre part._**

**_Pour les autres qui avez mis mon histoire en Alert Story merci aussi mais je vous invite à jeter un coup d'œil sur le paragraphe en gras de mon profil. Ne le prenez pas mal, je comprends tout à fait que vous avez le droit de ne pas laisser de review. Il s'agit juste de ce que je ressens à ce sujet, j'espère que vous comprendrez. Merci tout de même de vous intéresser à cette fic._**

_._

3

.

-Bon, finalement les choses ne vont pas si mal, pérora Tony en caleçon et Tee-shirt tout en farfouillant dans un placard. Tiens, regarde, "Cambpell's Select soup". Que demander de mieux ? Il extirpa la brique de soupe et l'examina. "Homard du Maine", il a bon gout quand même le cousin Kaspar. Remarque, c'est de famille. je lui dirais la prochaine fois qu'on se verra.

-Ben, je croyais que tu voulais le tuer puis le découper en petits morceaux? S'étonna Tim.

-Le cousin Kaspar n'a pas d'héritiers alors je vais pas me fâcher avec lui. Déjà que l'héritage de l'oncle Clive m'est passé sous le nez.

McGee haussa les épaules.

-Et tu crois que cette fois-ci...

-T'inquiète, le bleu. Dis, tu devrais enlever ton pull et ton pantalon, surtout qu'il sont trempés. Tu vas prendre mal

-Ben, le problème c'est que j'ai pas de rechange, argumenta Tim, peu disposé à se retrouver en petite tenue devant son ami. Les bagages sont restés dans la voiture, je te signale.

Tony eut un petit sourire sardonique.

-Et alors ? Tu vois comme je suis moi ? Et je ne fais pas tant d'histoire. Allez, McGee, arrête de faire ta chochotte et déshabille toi.

Tim grimaça. Tony n'avait pas tort, il crevait de froid dans ses habits trempés. Tout de même, ils avaient eu sacrement de la chance que le vieux leur soit tombé dessus dans le bois. Il se remémora le cri de frayeur qu'il avait poussé quand le chien lui avait léché le visage. Puis il avait entendu l'exclamation de surprise de Tony. Il s'était redressé avec prudence, avait aperçu dans le faisceau de la torche électrique le vieil homme qu'ils avaient rencontré précédemment, et dans le même temps il avait compris que la main glacée et humide sur son visage n'était rien d'autre que la langue du chien. L'homme les avait accompagné au chalet sous la pluie qui avait repris. Heureusement car dans l'obscurité ils n'auraient jamais trouvé leur chemin. Le vieux les avait laissé devant et était reparti en marmonnant dans sa barbe des propos où il était question de crétins et de citadins. Tony avait tout de suite pris les choses en main. Au grand étonnement de Tim il avait fait preuve d'une surprenante efficacité. Il avait commencé par rétablir l'électricité en trouvant sans peine le compteur derrière la porte, allumé le vieux poêle, ôté prestement ses vêtements qu'il avait pendu devant le chauffage et fouillé dans les placards à la recherche de nourriture.

Tim enleva à contrecœur son pull et sa chemise et fit glisser son pantalon. Il s'aperçut au dernier moment qu'il avait oublié d'enlever ses chaussures et s'emberlificota dans son jeans baissé sur ses chevilles, pour le plus grand plaisir de son ami. Résigné il se laissa tomber lourdement au sol pour se débarrasser de ses chaussures et chaussettes.

-Tu nous fais un numéro de cirque, McGuignol ? S'esclaffa Tony en brandissant une casserole.

-Très drôle, maugréa l'autre homme en tirant sur une chaussette trempée. Dis, tu te débrouille bien, Tony, pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais été chez les scouts, ajouta t-il désireux de changer de sujet.

-Je te signale que mon père m'a coupé les vivres quand j'avais douze ans alors j'ai dû apprendre à me débrouiller seul. Tim eut à peine le temps de discerner une ombre traverser le visage de Tony que ce dernier se reprenait. Alors, soupe de homard et...il examina l'étiquette d'une boite. "Refried beans", ça te va ?

-Ce sera parfait.

Tim se débarrassa de sa deuxième chaussette et se releva. Il imita Tony et étendit ses affaires sur une chaise, mal à l'aise. Il ne se sentait pas vraiment bien dans sa peau, même s'il avait perdu pas mal de kilos. Il savait qu'il lui manquait cette aisance qu'avait Tony, par exemple. L'autre homme n'avait pas l'air gêné du tout. D'ailleurs il l'observait d'un air bizarre comme s'il devinait ses pensées. Mais il y avait autre chose qui embarrassait Tim et il savait d'avance que Tony n'allait pas rater ça. En effet, le regard de ce dernier tomba sur son boxer et il ouvrit de grands yeux ébahis. Puis il poussa une sorte d' hennissement et se mit à hurler de rire.

-Ton boxeeeeeeer, McGee! C'est quoi ces trucs dessus ? Des petites fées et des petits cœurs ?

-Non, ce sont des elfes entourés de petits cœurs, rectifia l'autre homme dans un souci d'exactitude. Je l'ai acheté en ligne sur un site spécialisé dans la Fantasy, voilà.

-Trop drôle, McGee-mauve ! Quand Abby, Ziva, Gibbs, Duck et Palmer et tous les autres vont savoir ça !

-Tu vas pas leur dire, Tony, hein ?

L'autre homme s'inspecta le bout des ongles, l'air de réfléchir.

-Donnant donnant, McGee, si tu ne dis rien au sujet de tout ça, il embrassa d'un geste l'intérieur du chalet, je saurai me taire.

-OK, Tony, pas de problème. Parole de scout.

-T'es mignon, comme ça, Tim, laissa tomber Tony négligemment.

McGee se mit à rougir furieusement, se demandant si DiNozzo plaisantait ou s'il était sérieux. Parfois il avait de la peine à faire la part des choses avec son coéquipier. Il savait que l'autre homme cachait souvent ses blessures et ses failles derrière un masque fait d'humour, de séduction et de dérision. C'était une façade. Tony n'aimait pas montrer ses sentiments.

-Euh...merci Tony, c'est...heu...gentil, bafouilla Tim en rougissant encore plus sous le regard scrutateur de l'autre homme. Tu...veux...tu as besoin d'aide?

Tony s'approcha de lui avec ce sourire carnassier que McGee connaissait bien. L'espace d'une seconde il se sentit comme un elfe sur le point de se faire dévorer par un orque. Il frissonna.

-Tu trembles, Tim ? S'enquit Tony avec sollicitude. Tu as encore froid ?

Il posa une main chaude sur l'avant bras de Tim qui sentit des frissons lui remonter tout le long de la colonne vertébrale. Tony le fixait d'un air étrange qui le troublait. Il se tenait très près de lui, vraiment _très _près. Tim pouvait maintenant sentir la chaleur irradier du corps de l'autre homme. Il se sentait comme un lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture, tétanisé, incapable de bouger. Son cœur battait la chamade. Plusieurs questions se bousculaient dans son cerveau. Tony avait-il des penchants gay ? Allait-il l'embrasser ? Et lui, dans ce cas là qu'allait-il faire ? Il n'avait jamais été embrassé par un homme mais il ne se cachait pas qu'il avait toujours ressenti une espèce d'attirance pour Tony. Sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment eu le courage d'analyser. Son regard se posa sur la main qui n'avait pas quitté son bras. Il nota machinalement que ses poils du poignet au coude étaient hérissés par la chair de poule. Le silence était complet et la tension à son comble. Soudain un violent coup de tonnerre éclata, faisant sursauter Tim qui poussa un grand cri.

Tony reprit aussitôt ses esprits.

-Quel sang froid, le bleu ! S'exclama t-il avec un grand sourire moqueur en retirant rapidement sa main du bras de l'autre homme. Deux fois en moins d'une heure, tu cherches à battre un record ?

Ne sachant pas s'il se sentait soulagé ou déçu, Tim se força à reprendre contenance. Il se dirigea vers le placard et dégota deux assiettes et des cuillères qu'il posa sur la table. Puis il se dirigea vers une porte qui se trouvait au fond de la pièce. Il en revint cinq minutes plus tard, l'air contrarié.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Questionna Tony en versant la soupe dans les assiettes.

-Ben, y'a qu'un lit.

-Un grand ?

-Oui.

-Alors où est le problème ?

-Je te fais remarquer qu'on est deux, Tony.

-Je croyais que t'avais été boy scout, tu dois avoir l'habitude de dormir à plusieurs, non?

-Oui, mais là c'est pas pareil.

Tony le regarda avec un sourire amusé.

-Tu as peur de moi, Tim ?

-Pas du tout, se défendit l'autre homme, c'est juste que...bon, y'a qu'un lit et...

Tony soupira.

-Laisse la porte ouverte pour faire entrer la chaleur et viens manger.

Tony s'installa sur un banc en bois.

-Au moins il y a une salle de bain.

Les deux hommes s'assirent et commencèrent à manger en silence. Tim était affamé. Il se jeta sur son assiette qu'il termina en un clin d'œil. Puis il se servit des haricots et leur fit tout autant honneur. Il finit par lever les yeux de son plat pour regarder son compagnon et se rendit compte que celui le fixait l'air amusé.

-Euh...tu dis rien ?

-"On sait qu'on a trouvé quelqu'un de spécial quand on peut la boucler et partager un silence agréable", déclara DiNozzo à brule-pourpoint.

-Euh, merci beaucoup Tony, je suis très flatté...

-"Pulp Fiction", Quentin tarentino. Tu l'as pas vu ?

-Si, répliqua Tim mortifié, je l'ai vu, bien sûr. En tout cas c'est très bon, merci beaucoup.

-Ça vaut pas une pizza aux pepperonis mais c'est pas mal du tout, je te l'accorde.

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais des talents de cuisiniers.

-J'ai beaucoup de talents, McGee. Je peux t'en faire connaitre quelques uns si tu le veux.

-Comme par exemple ?

Tony le regarda d'un air enjôleur.

-À ton avis ?

Tim se sentait un peu perdu. Il se demanda si ce n'étaient pas de paroles à double sens. Tony le draguait-il, oui ou non ? Il se sentait assez flatté mais aussi un peu terrifié. Dans ce cas là c'était un pas dans l'inconnu. Il se tortilla mal à l'aise sur son siège.

-Cool, Tim, je ne vais pas te manger, j'ai plus faim, déclara Tony en s'étirant. On va se coucher ?

Il se dirigea vers la chambre sans attendre de réponse.

Tim resta quelques minutes assis, fixant vaguement le reste de haricots qui figeaient dans son assiette. Il réfléchit rapidement. Il était un grand garçon et avait déjà fait face à pas mal de situations plus étranges que celle-là. Le problème c'était qu'il ne pouvait jamais s'arrêter de réfléchir. Il n'aimait pas céder à son instinct. Il ne savait plus le nombre de fois où il avait eut cette conversation avec Abby. Il devait apprendre à se laisser aller. Au moins un peu, à se décoincer, céder à ses envies. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la porte ouverte et se leva. Il débarrassa les assiettes et les couverts, les déposa dans l'évier et se dirigea d'un pas mal assuré vers la chambre.

.

**À suivre**


	4. 4

Merci pour vos reviews

.

4

.

McGee traversa la chambre pour se rendre à la salle de bain qui jouxtait cette dernière. Au passage il jeta un petit regard du coin de l'œil en direction du lit. Tony occupait le coté gauche. Il était allongé sous les couvertures, les bras sous la tête et Tim remarqua, confus, qu'il avait ôté son tee-shirt. L'autre homme était-il nu sous les draps ? Tim rougit furieusement à cette idée. Tony le regardait traverser la pièce avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Tim se demanda ce qu'il avait en tête. Il ouvrit la porte de la petite pièce, les joues en feu, sentant le regard fixe de Tony dans son dos.

Il s'aspergea la figure d'eau froide, ce qui lui fit le plus grand bien et soulagea sa vessie. Il fit une toilette rapide en grimaçant. Evidemment, l'eau n'avait pas encore eu le temps de chauffer. Il inspecta la petite pièce. Merde ! Il ne supportait pas de se coucher sans se laver les dents. Chacun ses petites manies. Il avisa une petite pharmacie fixée au mur. Il ouvrit la porte qui grinça. Pas de dentifrice ! Il se lava soigneusement les mains et se frotta les dents et les gencives avec son index, puis il rinça. Il se lava de nouveau les mains, jeta un coup d'œil au miroir et s'arrangea machinalement les cheveux. Il finit par se rendre compte qu'il essayait de gagner du temps. La vérité c'était qu'il était mort de trac. Est-ce qu'il se faisait des idées oui ou non? Avec Tony on ne savait jamais. Le comportement de l'autre homme, les signaux qu'ils lui avait envoyé depuis le début de la soirée lui indiquaient que ce dernier le..._voulait_. Où tout au moins flirtait avec lui. À moins que lui, Tim, ait tout imaginé. Dans ce dernier cas, se sentait-il déçu ou soulagé ?

Tim soupira avec exaspération et envoya à son double dans le miroir un regard irrité. _Mon vieux, tu ne sais jamais ce que tu veux ! Vas-y, tu verras bien! Il ne va pas te violer. Si tu ne veux pas tu n'auras qu'à dire non, crétin ! De toute façon tu te fais surement des idées. De ce que tu en sais Tony est hétéro, tu l'as assez souvent vu en action avec les femmes._

Cette dernière pensée le rasséréna tout en lui donnant déjà un petit gout de regret. C'était vrai, Tony était un homme à femmes. Il tira la langue à son double qui lui rétorqua aussitôt : _Et s'il était bi, hein? Tu y a pensé?_

C'était plausible. Tim fronça les sourcils. Et si...

-Hé, McGee, tu vas coucher à la salle de bain ?

Tim sursauta.

-J'arrive, Tony ! Cria t-il en tentant de calmer les battements de son cœur. Il s'aperçut que ses mains tremblaient. Merde! Il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Il se força à respirer lentement. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois... À la dixième il commença à se sentir mieux. _Allez, Tim, vas-y_. Il regarda la porte close, respira un grand coup et l'ouvrit. Tony le regardait l'air intrigué.

-Mais tu faisais quoi là dedans McGee ?

-Euh, rien.

Tim éteignit la lumière, s'approcha de son coté du lit et se glissa sous les couvertures. Il s'allongea sur le dos et frissonna. Le lit était glacé et il crevait de froid.

-T'as froid, McGee ? S'enquit Tony plein de sollicitude en se rapprochant un peu.

-Non, ça va, j'ai chaud, répondit Tim en tremblant.

-Menteur.

Tony se rapprocha plus près et Tim pouvait maintenant sentir la chaleur de l'autre homme irradier comme tout à l'heure quand il s'était tenu tout près de lui et avait posé sa main sur son bras. C'était bon. Petit à petit la chaleur se diffusait lentement dans la pièce et sous les draps. Il commença à se détendre.

-Alors, Tim, t'en dis quoi ? Demanda Tony en se tournant vers lui, la tête appuyée sur son coude.

-De quoi ?

-Tout ça. Tu ne regrettes pas la plage et le reste ?

La réponse fusa, nette. Cette fois-ci Tim ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir.

-Non.

-Et bien, ça c'est une réponse !

Tim fixa le plafond sans rien rire. La seule lumière provenait de la lueur du poêle, dans la pièce d'à coté qui faisait danser des reflets jaunes et orangés sur le mur de droite et le plafond. Il sentit une boule au creux de l'estomac et son cœur se remit à rebattre à cent à l'heure. _Est-ce que Tony va entreprendre quelque chose oui ou non? _Il se sentait tellement tendu qu'il se dit qu'il n'en faudrait pas beaucoup pour qu'il bondisse comme un ressort. Nom de dieu! Et si Tony faisait _justement _quelque chose ? Comment réagirait-il ? _McGee, mon vieux, t'as déjà eu cette conversation avec ton miroir tout à l'heure alors la ferme !_ Lui répliqua sa petite voix intérieure. Il tenta de se détendre et calmer les battements de son cœur. Une minute passa, puis deux. Un oiseau hulula tout près. En bon ex-scout il reconnut le cri bruyant de la chouette rayée. Environ huit hululements qui déclinent vers la fin. Un autre oiseau lui répondit. Tim ferma les yeux. Il avait tout imaginé. Il s'était simplement fait un film. Question cinéma il était finalement plus fort que Tony.

Il allait se retourner quand il perçut un petit bruissement sous les draps et une main chaude vint se poser sur sa poitrine. Son cœur fit une embardée.

-Et, Tim, ça va ? Demanda Tony en se penchant sur lui.

Tim pouvait voir les yeux de l'autre homme briller dans la quasi pénombre.

-Oui, ça va, c'est juste que...

Il fit un signe de tête en direction de la main et sentit Tony sourire dans l'obscurité.

-Ton cœur bat fort, le bleu.

-M'appelle pas le bleu, surtout en ce moment, Tony.

-T'as raison.

Tim allait répliquer quand deux lèvres chaudes se posèrent sur les siennes.

-To..Tony...balbutia t-il.

Son compagnon ne répondit pas mais profita de la bouche ouverte pour se frayer un passage avec sa langue. Tout d'abord passif, Tim sentit tout son corps réagit au baiser qu'il finit par rendre avec enthousiasme. Il y en eut un second, puis un troisième. Il passa un bras autour du cou de l'autre homme qui en profita pour se coucher à demi sur lui. Le cerveau de Tim fit un arrêt complet quand il se rendit compte de deux choses : La première qu'il y avait un sexe d'homme en pleine érection qui creusait dans sa hanche et la seconde que lui bandait aussi.

-Tony ? Interpella t-il en cassant le baiser.

-Oui Tim, répondit l'autre homme d'un ton rauque.

Le désir qui perçait dans la voix fit frémir Tim.

-Tu...je...enfin, on...

-Tim, tu vas nous énumérer tous les pronoms personnels ? S'enquit Tony amusé, parce que nous avons mieux à faire, je t'assure.

Il allait se pencher pour un autre baiser quand Tim posa de nouveau une main sur sa poitrine.

-Tony, il faut que je te dise quelque chose, j'ai pas l'habitude de...enfin, je veux dire que j'ai jamais...tu sais...

-Avec un homme ?

-Oui, laissa tomber Tim soulagé.

-Je m'en doutais. Moi si alors ne t'inquiète pas, je sais ce que je fais. Tout ce que je te demande c'est de te détendre et de te laisser aller. Tu verras comme ce sera bon. Tu me fais confiance ?

Tim réfléchit quelques secondes. Oui, il faisait confiance à Tony. Comme coéquipier, c'était certain. Il pouvait sans crainte mettre sa vie entre les mains de l'autre homme. Il savait que ce dernier ne laisserait jamais tomber un collègue et certainement pas un ami. Mais comme amant ? Il savait à quel point Tony était volage. Et lui, que représentait-il pour l'autre homme? Etait-il amoureux de lui, Tim ? Et lui-même, quels étaient ses sentiments pour Tony? Que se passerait-il après ?

-Détends-toi, lui souffla Tony à l'oreille, tu penses trop.

Comme pour appuyer sa déclaration il couvrit son visage de légers baisers et descendit vers le cou.

-Mais...après ? Gémit Tim.

-Chut ! Demain est un autre jour !

-Scarlett O'Hara, Autant en emporte le vent ? Haleta Tim entre deux baisers dans les plis de son cou.

Pour le coup Tony en oublia ses baisers et se redressa pour le contempler les yeux ronds.

-Tim, tu crois que c'est le moment de parler ciné ?

-Mais, euh...j'ai cru que tu faisais une de tes allusions à...

Tony soupira.

-Ce que je voulais dire c'est que nous profitions de l'instant présent. Tim ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer. Non, je sais à quoi tu penses alors ne le dis même pas.

-Comment tu peux savoir à quoi je penses ?

-Tu crois qu'avec " l'instant présent" j'ai fait une référence au Cercle des Poètes...

À sa grande surprise il fut interrompu par Tim qui l'attira à lui. Le baiser fut à la fois tendre et passionné. Quand ils se retirèrent, Tony réitéra sa question.

-Alors, tu me fais confiance ?

-Oui, souffla Tim tous ses doutes envolés. Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, que risquait-il ? Tony avait raison, il fallait profiter des bons moments. Ils n'étaient pas si nombreux avec la vie qu'ils menaient.

.

**À suivre**


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

.

Tim se sentit emporté dans un tourbillon de sensations pour la plupart nouvelles. Les mains et les lèvres brulantes de Tony furent partout sur son corps. Il avait l'impression d'être dévoré par l'autre homme. Les mains expertes de Tony le débarassèrent de son boxer et de son tee-shirt en un clin d'oeil. La première fois qu'il sentit la paume de Tony sur son pénis il sursauta mais la caresse fut à la fois si douce et si intense qu'il finit par s'abandonner. Puis ses mains s'activèrent à leur tour pour explorer des territoires inconnus. Il découvrit avec étonnement les sensations étranges procurées par le fait de caresser un corps d'homme à la fois si différent et si semblable au sien. Ses caresses étaient un peu timides, en tout cas loin d'être aussi assurées que celle de son ami mais ce dernier ne semblait pas s'en plaindre. Au contraire il l'encourageait par de petits cris et des gémissements de plaisir. Il se sentait perdu dans une brume de sensations et de plaisirs aussi ressentit-il comme un vide quand Tony s'écarta de lui. Le corps chaud fut brusquement remplacé par un vide froid. Il frissonna.

-Que se passe t-il ? Questionna t-il d'une voix tremblante. Mince, est-ce qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal ? L'inquiétude le saisit.

-Attends.

Il entendit Tony tâtonner du coté de sa table de nuit et une lumière tamisée éclaira la pièce.

Tony se retourna vers lui en souriant et s'installa à califourchon sur ses cuisses.

-Tu ne peux pas éteindre ? Demanda Tim soudainement embarrassé.

-Pas question, je veux te voir, déclara Tony arborant son sourire carnassier.

Tim se sentit soudain comme un lapin entre les pattes d'un loup. Il frémit.

-Tony !

-Humm?

-Je me sentirais mieux si tu éteignais.

-Chut, répliqua l'autre homme en se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Tu es beau, Tim.

-Je ne suis pas beau, répliqua l'autre homme en rougissant.

-Si je dis que tu es beau, c'est que tu l'es, rétorqua Tony d'un ton ferme. Ses mains se posèrent sur la poitrine de Tim et la caressèrent doucement, glissant dans le duvet fin et clair. Elles s'arrêtèrent sur les mamelons dressés. Il les prit délicatement entre ses doigts et en caressa l'extrémité avec le pouce. Tim poussa un petit cri et s'arqua sous la caresse.

-Tonyyyyyyyyy!

-Oui, Tim, c'est bon hein ?

Il resta un long moment à caresser les mamelons puis les serra un peu. Tim sursauta mais ne l'en empêcha pas et se tortilla sur le matelas. Tony serra un petit peu plus et les tordit doucement. Tim pinça les lèvres et cria. La dualité entre le plaisir et la légère douleur était...extraordinaire. Il ne savait plus s'il voulait que cela continue ou s'arrête. Puis d'un coup cela cessa et son mamelon droit fut englouti par une bouche chaude et humide. Tim se demanda si cela n'allait pas court-circuiter son cerveau. Toute gêne et toute pudeur avaient disparu. Il était avide de sensations et s'offrait maintenant sans aucune réticence à son amant. Il gémissait et criait de plaisir. Tony abandonna son sein droit pour attaquer le gauche tout en continuant à stimuler son jumeau. Il le léchait, le suçait, le dévorait. Tim n'aurait jamais cru que les mamelons d'un homme puissent être aussi érogènes. Ses mains allaient alternativement des épaules de l'autre homme aux draps qu'il serrait convulsivement. Il sentait l'érection de Tony appuyer contre la sienne ce qui ne faisait qu'intensifier son plaisir. Il commença à se frotter contre l'autre homme, sentant le plaisir monter en lui. Il allait jouir ainsi, rien que du frottement de leurs deux sexes et de la caresse buccale qui lui était infligée. Il le sentait.

Mais Tony s'écarta de nouveau et se redressa. Il avait les yeux brulants et les lèvres gonflées. Son sexe dressé était érigé fièrement contre son ventre et un petit filet de liquide pré-éjaculatoire commençait à s'en échapper. Tim préféra ne pas penser à quoi il ressemblait, lui. Tony avait l'air...magnifique.

-Attends, Tim, retiens-toi, lui intima t-il en déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Je veux faire durer le plaisir.

-J'en peux plus, avoua l'autre homme dans un souffle, j'ai envie...

-Je sais, répliqua Tony tendrement. Il se coucha sur lui et l'embrassa profondément. Tim l'entoura de ses bras et répondit avec fièvre au baiser. Quand Tony se détacha il tenta de se contrôler. C'était difficile mais il pouvait y arriver. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de jouir. Tout de suite. Il se força à respirer et à se concentrer sur les solives du plafond. Au-dessus de lui, Tony attendait patiemment. Finalement Tim sentit qu'il pouvait y parvenir. Il huma l'odeur de transpiration musquée de l'autre homme. C'était...absolument délicieux et excitant. Il enfouit le nez dans la chevelure de Tony qui couvrit sa joue de petit baisers.

-Que veux-tu faire, Tim ?

La question ne prit pas Tim par surprise. Depuis quelques secondes il avait compris qu'ils en étaient arrivés à une sorte de "moment de vérité". Plus précisément la question que venait de poser Tony signifiait"_jusqu'où veux-tu aller ?_" Il fut reconnaissant à Tony de ne pas l'avoir brusqué. Jusqu'où voulait-il aller ? Il avait une peur panique de ce qui pouvait ou allait arriver mais en même temps tout son être lui criait de se laisser aller, de s'abandonner complètement. Il était en feu et avait l'impression qu'il n'en aurait jamais assez. Il ne voulait pas manquer quelque chose et se sentait disposé à prendre _tout _ce que Tony pouvait lui donner.

-Je veux...il rougit et sentit sa gorge se serrer. Je veux...tout.

Le sourire radieux qui illumina le visage de Tony chassa ses derniers doutes.

-Tu te sens prêt ? C'est sûr ?

-Je crois, Tony.

-N'aie pas peur, je serais doux.

-Je sais, Tony, répondit Tim avec confiance.

Il sentit Tony glisser hors du lit et le vit se diriger vers l'autre pièce. Il l'entendit farfouiller dans la poche de son ciré. Puis Tony revint à la chambre et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Tim tendit l'oreille, le cœur battant d'appréhension. Il entendit un grincement et sut que Tony venait d'ouvrir la petite pharmacie au mur puis l'autre homme revint et déposa ses items sur la table de nuit.

-Je suis allé chercher ce dont nous avons besoin, déclara t-il en s'asseyant au bord du lit. Il observa le visage un peu anxieux de son compagnon. Nous pouvons arrêter là, si tu veux, il y a d'autres façons de se donner du plaisir entre hommes. Je ne veux pas te brusquer.

-Je t'ai dit que je le voulais, répliqua Tim avec une pointe d'impatience dans la voix qui fit sourire Tony. Il leva le menton avec un petit air de bravade. Je suis prêt.

-Je t'adore, répliquant Tony en riant et en s'allongeant contre lui.

Tim sentit son cœur faire une nouvelle embardée. Je t'adore...ce n'était pas rien. Il attira Tony pour un nouveau baiser que ce dernier ne se fit pas prier pour lui accorder.

Tony finit par se redresser. Sans quitter Tim des yeux il lui écarta les cuisses avec un genou pour s'installer entre elles. Puis ses mains reprirent leur activité mais beaucoup plus bas cette fois-ci. Il se saisit du sexe de son ami et lui imprima un lent va et vient puis il se pencha et le prit dans sa bouche. Tim hoqueta de surprise.

-To...Tony..

Tony ne répondit pas mais plaça une main sur sa poitrine pour l'apaiser. Tim respirait de plus en plus fort et se tordait de plaisir. Puis la main droite se glissa doucement entre ses cuisses et un doigt vint appuyer légèrement sur son anus. Tim se cambra. La sensation était...grisante. Puis le doigt s'enfonça doucement mais pas complètement. Tim retint sa respiration. Tony abandonna son sexe pour le regarder.

-Ça va, Tim ?

-Ou...oui...enfin, je crois.

Tony sourit et se redressa.

-Je sais que tu appréhendes mais détends toi. Ça va aller, dit-il en l'embrassant.

Le baiser réconforta Tim. Il se força à se détendre, trop conscient du doigt immobile en lui. Tony s'était agenouillé entre ses jambes et ne le quittait pas des yeux. Puis il bougea doucement le doigt, si lentement au début que Tim n'en fut même pas sûr. Puis doucement, petit à petit le doigt s'enfonça plus loin. Tim se contracta. Des sensations étranges mais plaisantes l'accablaient. Il sentit le doigt de Tony bouger en lui et s'enfoncer plus encore. C'était...absolument excitant. Puis le doigt atteignit un endroit à l'intérieur de son corps et il poussa un cri de plaisir.

-C'est ça, j'y suis, murmura Tony au-dessus de lui, c'est bon, hein ?

Incapable de parler Tim acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Le plaisir l'envahissait. Il ferma les yeux et sentit un deuxième doigt s'insérer en lui. Celui lui fit un peu mal mais pas assez pour prier l'autre homme d'arrêter. Qu'était un peu de douleur si cela signifiait une jouissance pareille ? Les phalanges en lui se tordaient, variaient l'angle de pénétration, se retiraient et rentraient de nouveau, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Puis il y eut un troisième doigt mais Tim avait passé le stade où il pouvait s'en inquiéter. Il gémissait, haletait et poussait des cris de plaisir.

Puis les doigts se retirèrent lentement. il ouvrit les yeux sur l'autre homme qui le fixait, l'air sauvage. Tony l'embrassa de nouveau et il sentit des mains insistantes au niveau de ses hanches. Il comprit. Après un dernier regard à son amant il s'installa sur le ventre. La bouche de Tony se posa sur sa nuque, le faisant frémir et descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale. puis il sentit deux mains écarter ses fesses et il se contracta de nouveau.

-Shhht ! Détends-toi, lui murmura une voix rauque.

Ce qu'il s'efforça de faire jusqu'à ce qu'il sente quelque chose de mouillé balayer son anus. Il se cambra et poussa un cri de pur plaisir.

-Aaaaaaaaaaah !

La langue de Tony revint à la charge, le léchant, le caressant et s'enfouissant en lui. La tête dans l'oreiller Tim ne pouvait que crier son plaisir en étreignant les couvertures. C'était intense. Chaud, brulant, excitant au possible. Puis la langue disparut comme les doigts l'avaient fait précédemment lui laissant la même sensation de vide. Il entendit Tony saisir quelque chose sur la table de nuit. Bientôt les doigt revinrent, couverts de ce qui devait être du gel et s'enfoncèrent de nouveau en lui, le préparant sans précipitation. Puis le bruit d'un emballage qu'on déchire. Enfin Tony glissa un oreiller sous son bassin et s'allongea sur lui en prenant ses mains dans les siennes. Il songea qu'il n'avait jamais rien connu de plus érotique que la sensation de ce corps en sueur se posant sur le sien. Il sentit un souffle brulant contre sa nuque et une pression douce mais ferme sur son anus. Il frissonna à la fois d'appréhension et de plaisir. Enfin doucement, régulièrement, sans se presser Tony le pénétra et resta un instant sans bouger, le laissant s'accoutumer à l'intrusion. Puis il débuta de légers va et vient. Tim ne pouvait pas dire que cela ne faisait pas mal mais c'était aussi...bon. Tony s'enfonça plus loin. Tim sentait l'excitation de son partenaire ce qui l'excita encore plus. Tony haletait et gémissait dans son cou en murmurant son nom. Puis il heurta de nouveau le point sensible et Tim oublia tout malaise. Il cria en soulevant les hanches à la rencontre de l'autre homme. Les mouvements de Tony s'accélèrent et devinrent frénétiques. Il glissa une main sous le bassin de son amant et encercla le sexe palpitant de Tim dans sa paume, essayant tant bien que mal de lui imprimer des va et vient au rythme de ses coups de reins. Il entendit Tim jouir et atteindre le point culminant en poussant des râles de plaisir. Son sperme inonda sa main. Il cessa de se contrôler et se laissa emporter à son tour par les vagues de plaisir qui le submergeaient. Dressé sur ses bras tendus il atteignit l'orgasme en poussant des cris rauques et des grognements sonores. Enfin, exténué, il finit par se laisser retomber sur le corps de son amant..

Pendant un long moment le silence de la pièce ne fut troublé que par les halètements des deux hommes qui tentaient de reprendre leur souffle. Puis les respirations se calmèrent et Tony se retira doucement. Il ôta le préservatif et s'installa à coté de son amant. Il lui caressa doucement le dos. Tim, le visage toujours enfoui dans l'oreiller était perdu dans sa brume post orgasmique. Il savourait la main de l'autre homme sur sa peau. Les minutes passèrent, la sueur refroidit sur leurs corps et Tim frissonna.

-Ça va, Tim ? Demanda Tony en remontant les couvertures sur eux.

Tim hocha la tête. Il se sentait épuisé. Apaisé mais aussi...un peu triste. Toute la tension sexuelle intense des derniers moments était tombée, le laissant vidé.

-Oui, ça va, répondit-il d'une voix enrouée. Et toi ?

-Je me sens bien. Je plane un peu, même. Et j'ai sommeil, pas toi ?

-Non.

-Dis-moi comment tu te sens, Tim, questionna Tony en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux...

-Ça va, répondit l'autre homme.

-Menteur.

-Laisse tomber, Tony, j'ai pas envie d'en parler pour l'instant.

-T'as un peu de vague à l'âme mais c'est normal, ça arrive parfois. Tu...tu as mal ?

-Non, ça va Tony, répéta Tim un peu gêné.

Tony lui caressa doucement les épaules, l'incitant à se retourner. Petit à petit Tim se laissa faire. Il se demanda si Tony voulait remettre ça ce soir. Même s'il avait beaucoup aimé il ne se sentait pas vraiment de recommencer maintenant. Il était trop épuisé et avait tout de même un peu mal. Mais il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas ce que l'autre homme avait à l'esprit. Tony l'attira contre lui et passa un bras autour de sa taille.

-Dors bien, Tim.

-Dors bien, Tony, répondit Tim en fermant les yeux. Il huma à plein nez l'odeur de Tony. Sueur, after shave, musc, chaleur...Bientôt de légers ronflements se firent entendre. Tony dormait. La chouette rayée hulula de nouveau. Une autre lui répondit. Tim se dit que jamais il n'arriverait à s'endormir. Il avait trop d'émotions qui foisonnaient dans sa tête. Il allait passer et repasser le film de la journée et de la soirée sans arrêt pendant des heures. Il se connaissait. Il fallait qu'il cogite, analyse, rationalise.

Deux minutes plus tard il sombrait à son tour dans le sommeil.

.

**À suivre**


	6. Chapter 6

6

.

Tim ouvrit lentement les yeux. C'était le matin, il faisait déjà jour. Il pouvait voir la lumière de l'aube filtrer à travers les volets et réalisa qu'il était seul dans le lit en même temps qu'il entendait la voix de Tony dans l'autre pièce. Il tendit l'oreille. Aux instants de silences qui entrecoupaient les paroles de son ami il devina que ce dernier était au téléphone. C'était tant mieux parce qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir un peu.

Tim s'assit sur le lit et grimaça un peu puis il se leva, se dirigea vers la salle de bain, fit un brin de toilette, se frotta à nouveau les dents avec ses doigts et retourna s'installer entre les draps. Il se remémora les événements de la veille et rougit. Il se sentait embarrassé mais sans regret. Seulement il se demandait ce qui allait se passer maintenant. Quelle attitude adopter ? Et pour commencer, quels étaient ses sentiments à lui ? Etait-il amoureux ? Oui, à quelque part il était amoureux de Tony, c'était vrai et ces sentiments ne dataient pas d'hier. Et Tony, lui, justement ? Il lui avait dit "je t'adore" ce qui était loin de signifier "je t'aime". Tim était lucide. De toute façon il ne mettrait pas la pression à Tony. Ils travaillaient ensemble et pour l'un comme l'autre leur job était primordial et ne devait pas en pâtir. Il sourit. Cela avait été...génial, super cool comme aurait dit Abby. Il n'aurait jamais cru que deux hommes ensemble...

-Encore en train de réfléchir, McGee ?

Tony se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, en caleçon, les bras croisés, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu étais au téléphone ?

-Oui, avec le cousin Kaspar. Il m'a promis d'envoyer quelqu'un dans la matinée pour s'occuper de la voiture. Il était dans ses petits souliers...après que je l'aie menacé de certaines choses s'il ne se remuait pas pour arranger le problème.

-De quoi ?

-C'est entre lui et moi. Disons qu'il s'était mis dans une situation un peu embarrassante et que j'ai fait jouer mes relations pour lui filer un petit coup de pouce alors c'est donnant donnant.

-Tu dis souvent ça.

-Quoi?

-Donnant donnant.

-Ah bon ? J'avais pas remarqué. À quoi tu pensais ? Je t'observais depuis un moment de la porte et tu avais l'air très... McGeeesque.

- McGeeesque ?

-Ouais, je viens de l'inventer. Quand tu fronces les sourcils comme tu le fais quand tu te crois seul. Tu réfléchis, tu analyses, tu te creuses la cervelle pour comprendre, avoir des réponses à tes questions. Tu as l'air ailleurs, au pays de McGee.

-Tu te fous de moi.

-Non.

Tony s'approcha du lit.

-Je ne me fous pas de toi, Tim. je sais que tu te poses des questions, que tu te demandes ce qui va se passer maintenant. Et bien je ne le sais pas plus que toi, c'est la réponse la plus sincère que je puisse te donner.

-Je ne te demande rien, Tony.

-Je sais, Tim, répondit Tony. Il s'assit sur le lit et souleva le menton de son ami. Je sais. Il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Tu veux du café ?

-Tu as fait du café ? Génial !

Tim s'apprêtait à sortir du lit quand Tony le repoussa doucement en arrière sur les oreillers.

-Non non, ce café il va falloir le payer, déclara t-il d'un ton taquin. Et il est _trèèès_ cher.

-C'est du chantage, DiNozzo. T'as pas honte ?

-Ouais, c'en est et je ne ressens aucune honte, non, absolument aucune, répliqua Tony en le plaquant sur le matelas. Miam, j'ai faim, j'ai pas encore déjeuné moi non plus. Voyons, par où je vais commencer? Il lécha les plis du cou de l'autre homme qui se tortilla sous lui. Mmm, c'est bon. Et là ? Il prit un mamelon encore sensible du traitement qu'il lui avait fait subir la veille et entreprit de le mordiller doucement tout en posant une main sur le pénis en semi érection de son amant qu'il massa légèrement. Un éclair de plaisir traversa tout le corps de Tim. Il sentit son sexe durcir instantanément. Hum, je crois que le café va devoir attendre un peu, déclara Tony. Voyons voir l'autre, il a l'air jaloux. Il s'attaqua au mamelon gauche sous les gémissements de Tim.

Tim prit la tête de son amant entre ses mains pour l'attirer plus haut.

-J'ai envie de t'embrasser, Tony.

Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier. La seconde d'après ils exploraient la bouche l'un de l'autre. Leurs langues se découvrirent de nouveau, se léchèrent tout d'abord avec une lenteur sensuelle puis au fur et à mesure de l'excitation qu'ils ressentaient de plus en plus passionnément. Tim pouvait sentir l'érection de Tony contre son ventre. Lui même n'était pas en reste. Ses mains descendirent le long du dos de Tony et empoignèrent ses fesses sous le tissu. Il les serra, les malaxa et imprima au bassin de l'autre homme un mouvement de va et vient de plus en plus rapide.

-Attends, gémit Tony.

D'une main fébrile il fit glisser son caleçon puis s'installa entre les cuisses de son partenaire. Il tendit le bras pour attraper le petit tube de gel mais dans son empressement le fit tomber par terre. Il jura et se pencha pour le récupérer. Il en profita pour saisir un préservatif au passage.

Il prépara rapidement mais soigneusement son amant qui se tordit de plaisir au contact des doigts en lui. Puis il voulut déchirer l'emballage mais dans son besoin de faire vite il s'échappa de ses doigts luisants. Tim ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Donne, dit-il. Il déchira l'emballage et se saisit du condom. Il prit entre ses doigts le sexe de l'autre homme qui frémit et le déroula dessus. Et voilà, c'est fait ! Déclara t-il avant de déposer une série de baiser sur la poitrine de Tony qui frissonna de plaisir. Il profita de sa position assise pour lui caresser le torse, passant les doigts dans les boucles brunes puis il quémanda un autre baiser comme un prélude à l'amour.

Il s'embrassèrent fougueusement puis Tony posa une main sur sa poitrine pour le pousser sur le dos. Tim s'allongea et ferma les yeux.

-Non, chuchota Tony, je veux que tu me regardes.

Tim ouvrit les yeux et rougit légèrement. Il se sentait complètement exposé dans la lumière de l'aube. Il avait beau se sentir bien et en avoir envie il lui restait toujours ce manque d'assurance et le doute qu'il entretenait quand à son physique.

-Ça me fait bizarre que tu me regardes.

-Tu n'as pas à rougir, Tim, tu es magnifique. Je veux te voir jouir.

Tony souleva ses jambes et les posa sur ses épaules puis, les yeux dans les yeux il le pénétra doucement. À la grimace de Tim il comprit que ce dernier ressentait encore un malaise dû à la pénétration de la nuit dernière. Malgré son besoin il se retira.

-Tu fais quoi ?

Tony sourit et appliqua une couche de gel sur son sexe protégé et s'enfonça de nouveau dans le corps de son amant. Il commença par de courts va et vient puis augmenta la cadence au fur et à mesure de l'excitation de Tim. Il ne quittait pas l'autre homme des yeux. Tim avait la bouche ouverte, les sourcils légèrement contractés et la tête un peu renversée en arrière, exposant son cou. Tony ne put résister à l'envie de se pencher pour le lécher. Il se redressa, saisit le membre de son amant dans l'autre main et commença à le masser de plus en plus rapidement. Il n'en fallu pas plus à Tim qui explosa en de longs jets crémeux sur sa poitrine et son ventre. Encore une dizaine de va et vient et Tony le suivait dans l'orgasme en poussant des cris gutturaux.

Tony libéra les jambes de Tim et se coucha sur le lit, le cœur battant.

-Tu vas me tuer, McGee, haleta t-il.

-J'en ai autant à ton service DiNozzo, souffla Tim.

-On retrouvera nos deux corps comme ça. Tu imagines la tête de Gibbs ?

Tim se mit à rire.

-J'imagine surtout celle de Ziva...

-Trop drôle.

Les deux hommes somnolèrent une heure ou deux, savourant la quiétude et le silence seulement interrompu par le bruit de la pluie sur le toit. Puis Tim s'étira. Tony ouvrit les yeux.

-On va le boire ce café ? Demanda t-il en se penchant sur son ami. Il lui titilla le lobe de l'oreille avec les dents.

-Tony ! Arrête-ça tout de suite!

-Ça te fait de l'effet, hein? Dis le contraire pour voir.

-Oui, c'est vrai, avoua Tim en le repoussant mais là j'en peux plus. J'ai besoin d'une pause. Et une pause café c'est exactement ce qu'il me faut en ce moment.

Tim se leva, enfila son boxer et son tee-shirt et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Une délicieuse odeur de café lui monta au nez. Il sourit en voyant deux tasses déjà prêtes sur la table. Il se saisit de la cafetière pleine et les remplit à ras bord.

-Tu viens, Tony ?

Ce dernier émergea de la chambre, totalement nu. Tim ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Mais tu ne mets rien, Tony ?

-Pourquoi faire ? Il fait assez chaud.

-C'est juste que...enfin...si quelqu'un venait ?

-Ce que tu peux être pudibond, soupira Tony en faisant descendre plusieurs morceaux de suce dans sa tasse sous le regard effaré de son compagnon. Et qui veux-tu qui vienne ? On est tous seuls ici.

À ce moment là plusieurs coups de klaxon retentirent à l'extérieur, les faisant sursauter. Tim se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

-Dis, ton cousin Kaspar, t'as vraiment dû lui éviter de gros ennuis où bien il a sacrément peur de toi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Regarde dehors.

Tony jeta un coup d'œil à travers la vitre. Dans la cour, devant le chalet, deux hommes faisaient descendre sa Mustang d'une dépanneuse à plateau.

-Elle est couverte de boue, commenta Tim.

-J'y vais ! S'exclama Tony. J'espère qu'ils ne me l'ont pas esquintée en la sortant du chemin. Sinon il vont voir ce que c'est un DiNozzo qui voit rouge.

-En attendant je te conseille d'enfiler quelque chose sinon c'est un DiNozzo à poil qu'ils vont voir. Ça risque d'être un peu traumatisant pour eux...

-Très drôle le bleu, tu vas voir comme je vais te traumatiser tout à l'heure ! Riposta Tony en s'habillant en quatrième vitesse. Il franchit la porte en coup de vent. McGee haussa les épaules, termina tranquillement son café, s'habilla et enfila son ciré avant de se risquer dehors. Il tombait une légère bruine et l'air du matin était assez frisquet. Ill trouva Tony en train de houspiller les dépanneurs.

-C'est quoi ça ! Criait-il en désignant une éraflure sur l'aile droite de la voiture.

Le premier homme se pencha dessus en haussant les sourcils.

-Vous vous êtes embourbé dans un chemin forestier, monsieur. Il fallait bien la sortir de là et on ne fait pas d'omelette sans casser les œufs. Franchement je me suis longtemps exercé à sortir les voitures embourbées de mes clients par la seule force de la pensée mais j'y suis jamais arrivé.

-Très amusant, maugréa Tony. Y'a fallu que je tombe sur un dépanneur qui fait de l'esprit, c'est bien ma chance.

-Laisse tomber, Tony, lui suggéra Tim qui venait de le rejoindre. Tu l'as récupéré, c'est ce qui compte.

Le regard du dépanneur alla de Tim à Tony. Il sourit d'un air entendu.

-Vous avez un problème ? Questionna DiNozzo en lui jetant un regard noir.

-Non, pas du tout. Bon, on s'en va, lança t-il à son collègue qui attendait au volant du camion. La note est pour le propriétaire du chalet, à ce que j'ai compris. Allez, ciao! Il s'installa sur le siège du passager et ouvrit la vitre du véhicule. Je vous conseille d'éviter de repartir par le bois! s'esclaffa t-il. Ah ces touristes !

Le camion démarra et s'éloigna en klaxonnant.

-Crétin ! Grommela Tony. T'as vu, Tim, ces...Il se rendit compte que son compagnon n'avait rien suivi de l'échange. Il regardait ailleurs un grand sourire aux lèvres. Hé, McGee, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Tim tendit le doigt. Le lac s'étendait à leur gauche sous le ciel gris. Les bois qui l'entouraient émergeaient d'une brume blanche et épaisse mais ce n'était pas cela que montrait Tim. Son sourire s'était transformé en un rire franc. Il se tenait pratiquement les côtes à force de rigoler.

-_La plage_, Tony, _la plaaaage !_ _Soleil, farniente et nanas_, tu te rappelles ? C'est ce que tu m'avais promis.

Tony observa la plage. Deux cent mètres de terre boueuse et brunâtre au bord de l'eau. Quelques bancs grisâtres et ternes en pierre, des sacs poubelles en plastiques transparents laissant voir les déchets accrochés à des supports rouillés. À mille lieux de l'endroit clair, ensoleillé et romantique, du sable fin et des supers nanas. Et Tim qui riait, riait...

Un fou-rire irrésistible le saisit à son tour. Il s'écroula sur le capot de la Mustang couverte de boue, plié en deux. Tim le rejoignit, toujours hilare. Deux hommes sous la pluie, riant de façon incontrôlable, bruyamment, hurlant, pouffant, gloussant à chaque fois que l'un d'eux prononçait le mot plage. Tony sentait les larmes lui couler sur les joues, se mêlant à la bruine froide mais il s'en fichait. Cela faisait des siècles qu'il ne s'était pas marré comme cela.

-Fau...faudrait rentrer, hoqueta Tim entre deux accès de rire, on va prendre la mort.

Tony acquiesça. Main dans la main les deux hommes s'engouffrèrent dans le chalet.

.

**À suivre**


	7. Chapter 7

Merci pour vos reviews, surtout les anonymes à qui je ne peux pas répondre et bonne année à tous !

7

.

-Alors ce week-end sur la plage ? S'enquit Ziva en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise derrière son bureau.

-C'était bien, répondit Tony en se renversant sur son siège.

-Pas mal, renchérit Tim en restant debout.

-Pas mal comment ?

-Pas mal comme...pas mal, répliqua t-il en se servant une tasse de café. Et toi Ziva ?

-Pas mal.

Tim sourit. Le week-end avait été plus que pas mal. Il avait été...fantastique. Il promena un doigt rêveur sur son cou ou Tony lui avait fait un suçon d'enfer. Ce qui n'était pas très malin tout de même. Il devait monter le col de sa chemise au maximum et avec sa cravate il avait un peu la sensation d'étouffer. Hors du travail il allait être obligé d'arborer un de ces horribles sous pull ringard le temps que ça s'efface. Bon, tant que cela ne se voyait pas...

Mais c'était sans compter sur l'œil exercé de sa collègue.

-C'est quoi cette tache rose qui dépasse de ton col, Tim ? Devant la rougeur qui monta subitement aux joues de l'autre homme elle s'esclaffa. C'est une sucette !

-Un suçon, Ziva, pas une sucette, la corrigea Tim horriblement embarrassé. Il nota que Tony, loin de venir à son secours était plié en deux sur son bureau. Je...bon...

-Alors t'as rencontré une fille ?

-Ouais, c'est ça, il a rencontré quelqu'un qui lui a fait une super...sucette, intervint finalement Tony. Il a adoré ça.

Ziva ricana.

-Suçon ou sucette il a été gâté notre Tim, à ce que je vois. Et toi, Tony ?

-Pareil pour moi, peut-être en mieux. J'ai vraiment apprécié.

Tim rougit de plus belle se revoyant à genoux, désireux mais inexpérimenté pratiquer une fellation enthousiaste à son ami.

-Il faisait beau ?

-Fantastique, un soleil d'enfer.

-Vous n'avez pas l'air d'avoir bronzé...

-Le bleu avait emmené sa protection solaire. Il est prévoyant, Tim.

-Ici il a fait que pleuvoir, déclara Ziva. Hé, Abby ! claironna t-elle avisant la jeune scientifique qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Devine ? Tim a un suçon !

Abby sauta à pieds joints, ravie.

-Alors, Tim, tu as trouvé de la compagnie pour le week-end ? C'est super cool, ça ! Raconte !

-Il n'y a rien à raconter, Abby, c'était un week-end à la plage, c'est tout. Et toi, ta convention ? Il était là Patrick McGrath ?

Abby se lança dans un long discours surexcité ou il en ressorti que les textes de l'auteur étaient absolument étranges, glauques et sombres. Donc assurément fascinants. Ils avaient fini la soirée à plusieurs au Goth Club qui possédait la particularité d'avoir des chambres équipées de cercueils comme lits. Elle avait très bien dormi, pas seule ( À ce moment de son récit elle fit un clin d'œil complice à Tim, lui rappelant une certaine nuit dans un cercueil chez elle) et le lendemain elle avait fait les boutiques avec ses nouveaux amis. Elle leur montra son nouveau tour de cou en satin noir traversé par un médaillon en étain et ses boucles d'oreilles à pointes.

-Voilà, c'était génial! Conclut-elle. Un week-end de rêve !

Tim passa le reste de la matinée à essayer de se concentrer sur son travail. À midi Gibbs l'embarqua ainsi que Tony sur le lieu du décès d'un lieutenant de la Navy. Les trois hommes enfilèrent des gants. Tim grimaça devant le corps. Il avait beau avoir l'habitude maintenant il avait toujours un peu de mal à s'y faire. D'autant plus que le type en question s'était pendu dans son atelier. Manifestement il était peintre à ses heures perdues. Des toiles recouvraient les murs et jonchaient le sols. Certaines étaient souillées d' épais traits noirs comme s'il avait voulu détruire une partie de ses œuvres avant de mettre fin à ses jours.

Ducky était déjà sur les lieux quand ils arrivèrent.

-Ah te voilà, Jethro, déclara t-il avec ce sourire qui lui était si particulier. J'ai bien peur qu'il n'y ait pas grand chose pour vous ici. Ce malheureux s'est certainement suicidé. Tout le laisse à penser. Il a laissé une lettre...

-Tu connais la règle, Ducky, au NCIS on considère tout suicide comme un homicide jusqu'à preuve du contraire, déclara Gibbs.

-Je m'en souviens, Jethro. Tiens, vous voilà vous deux. Alors ce week-end dans les Hamptons ?

-Super. Mais qui vous en a parlé Ducky ? Questionna Tim étonné.

-C'est monsieur Palmer, qui l'a su d'Abby, répondit le médecin légiste en souriant. Nous sommes une grande famille au NCIS. Pour en revenir à notre...client, il a laissé une lettre expliquant la raison de son suicide...présumé, ajouta t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Gibbs. Pour être concis, il s'est fait larguer, pour parler comme vous les jeunes.

-Triste, commenta Tim en regardant les toiles autour de lui, il avait du talent. On reconnait une personnalité...

-« Ce n'est pas parce que tu as une personnalité que tu as de la personnalité », répliqua Tony goguenard.

-Pulp Fiction, rétorqua Tim. tu ne peux pas être un peu sérieux, Tony ? Ce type est mort tout de même.

-Que dit la lettre ? Demanda Tony ignorant la remarque de son collègue.

-Chagrin d'amour. Eternelle histoire, répondit Ducky tristement. Je me souviens, c'était en 1952 à Paris...

-Je vais faire le tour de la maison pour voir si je trouve quelque chose, déclara précipitamment Tony, toi le bleu tu restes avec Ducky pour voir si tu peux apprendre quelque chose.

Tim lui lança un regard noir ce qui n'impressionna en aucune façon son ami et resta à écouter les souvenir du médecin-légiste pendant que ce dernier examinait le mort.

Ils rentrèrent au NCIS et Tim se plongea dans la vie et les relations du peintre amateur sur son ordinateur. Il éplucha ses factures, suivit ses derniers appels téléphoniques et pirata son ordi.

À seize heures une barre de cacahuètes atterrit sur son bureau. Il lança un regard reconnaissant à Tony qui lui adressa un clin d'œil salace. Tim rougit et tapa furieusement sur le clavier de son ordinateur.

Il consulta les mails du mort, vérifia les appels téléphoniques de ce dernier et reprit de nouveau ses factures. Il rendit visite à Ducky à la morgue et le trouva en grande conversation avec le cadavre nu. Il grimaça. Il commençait tout juste à s'y faire.

-Mon pauvre ami, déclarait le médecin légiste en recouvrant le corps d'un drap propre, quel dommage que vous vous soyez donné la mort, vous aviez tant de talent. Combien de toiles auriez-vous pu peindre encore...

-Ducky ? L'interrompit Tim dans son monologue.

-Oh, désolé Timothy, je disais au-revoir à ce monsieur. Je peux t'affirmer que ce pauvre homme s'est bien suicidé. Va voir Abby, elle analyse la lettre mais je crois qu'elle corroborera mes dires.

Tim se rendit auprès d'Abby. Il était toujours heureux de la voir. C'était une des personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde, avec ses parents, bien sûr et sa sœur Sarah. Abby avait une place particulière dans son cœur. C'était sa seule véritable amie.

La jeune scientifique l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

-Salut Tim, ça va ? J'ai analysé la lettre. Des traces de beurre de cacahuète et de Whisky. Ducky en a trouvé dans les intestins de l'homme. Sinon, c'est bien son écriture.

-Il avait des dettes énormes. Il n'était pas seulement peintre, il jouait et sa fiancée a rompu avec lui...par mail.

-C'est moche, commenta Abby compatissante.

-Ouais, répondit Tim ailleurs. Il se demanda si Tony était capable de faire une chose pareille. Un mail..."vaut mieux arrêter tout ça, c'est mieux pour nous deux...". Non, bien sûr que non, il lui dirait de vive voix.

Tim se rendit compte qu'Abby le fixait d'un air intrigué.

-T'es ailleurs, Tim, ne me dis pas le contraire, je te connais. Tu penses à cette fille ?

-Quelle fille ? Répondit le jeune homme perplexe.

-Ben, celle de la plage ! Celle qui t'a fait le suçon, voyons !

-Euh...non...enfin...non, bien sûr, je...

-C'est déjà fini ?

Tim chercha désespérément une réponse. Abby n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lâcher le morceau.

-Je...ben tu vois, la plage...

-T'es plus sur la plage, McGee, résonna une voix derrière lui. Alors, tu en es où avec l'enquête ? Continua Gibbs en tendant un soda géant à Abby.

Tim résuma les résultats de ses recherches tout en bénissant son patron qui venait de le tirer d'un mauvais pas. Puis il prit congé non sans noter le regard pensif de la jeune femme sur lui tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte.

À 19 heures il décida qu'il était temps de partir. Nerveux il se demanda si lui et Tony allaient se voir ce soir. Ce dernier ne lui avait rien dit à ce sujet.

Un coup de chance, Ziva était justement en train de se préparer à partir. il farfouilla un peu dans sa mallette et fit mine de ranger quelques dossiers puis quand la jeune femme se fut éclipsée il se mordit les lèvres et se rendit près de son ami.

-On se voit ce soir ?

-Ce soir je suis crevé le bleu. Demain ça va ?

-OK, pas de problème, répondit Tim en essayant de cacher sa déception. moi aussi je suis claqué. Je crois que je vais regarder un peu la télé et me coucher.

-Bonne idée.

Tim se demanda si Tony allait lui dire comment il allait occuper sa soirée mais ce dernier n'ajouta rien. Il enfila son pardessus, prit sa mallette et sortit. Il traversa la rue et rejoignit l'arrêt de bus, mortifié. Il se réprimanda. Merde, il n'était plus un gosse ni un de ces adolescents fleur bleue ! Ils ne s'étaient rien promis, bordel! Tony n'avait pas à lui rendre des comptes sur ce qu'il faisait. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il se fasse des illusions. Tony était Tony, un coureur.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain soir ils se donnèrent rendez-vous à l'appartement de Tony. À peine Tim arrivé son ami lui sauta dessus dans le couloir et l'embrassa voracement. Puis, avant même d'avoir compris ce qui lui arrivait il se retrouva nu à quatre pattes sur le lit de Tony pendant que ce dernier le prenait avec vigueur. Il devait reconnaitre que l'autre homme était un partenaire attentif. Tony s'assurait toujours qu'il ait du plaisir et le menait sans faute à l'orgasme. C'était un homme qui aimait et savait faire l'amour. Une fois qu'ils eurent terminé et se furent écroulés dans le lit, haletants et à bout de souffle Tim songea avec amusement que les vantardises de son ami n'étaient pas exagérées. C'était un amant hors pair. Il attendit que les battements de son cœur reprennent un rythme normal avant de lui poser une question qui lui brulait les lèvres depuis trois jours.<p>

-Dis, Tony...

-Ouais ?

-Tu n'as...enfin, je veux dire, c'est toujours toi qui...euh...

Tony soupira.

-Viens en au fait, McBégaye.

-S'il te plait Tony, évite ça en ce moment, c'est pas...

Tim hésita. Il allait dire romantique, tendre ou un mot comme ça mais manifestement cela n'avait pas cours ici, dans ce lit, avec lui. Il se mordit les lèvres.

Tony se tourna vers lui, ennuyé.

-Désolé, Tim, c'est l'habitude. Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et sur son menton. Tim ne réagit pas. Il se pencha sur lui et embrassa le front, les pommettes. Toujours aucune réaction si ce n' était un petit air courroucé. Oh!Oh! On dirait que notre petit bleu est fâché à ce que je vois !

-Tony ! S'exclama Tim excédé.

-Re-désolé, Tim répondit Tony en appuyant sur son prénom. Comment est-ce que je peux me faire pardonner ? Comme ça ? Il lui grignota le lobe de l'oreille, faisant se tortiller son amant. Où ça ? Il plongea son les draps et s'occupa de lui de façon à ce que Tim ne puisse plus prononcer de paroles cohérentes pendant le quart d'heure suivant.

Tim émergea de sa brume dans les bras de Tony. Punaise, à ce rythme là il allait faire une crise cardiaque. Mais comment faisait Tony ? Tim grimaça et se dit perfidement que Tony ne manquait pas d'entrainement dans ce domaine.

-Alors c'était quoi ta question tout à l'heure ? demanda Tony en lui tendant une petite bouteille d'eau.

Tony la prit avec reconnaissance et but longuement à la bouteille qu'il vida d'un trait.

-Merci, dit-il en la rendant à Tony. Voilà, je voulais savoir si tu n'avais jamais été...comment on dit ? Dessous ? Tu es toujours celui qui est... actif ?

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Tony un peu sur la défensive. Ça ne te plait pas comme ça ?

-Si, tu le sais bien. Je veux seulement savoir.

Tony se détendit un peu.

-J'aime mieux être celui qui est dessus quand je suis avec un homme, pour répondre à ta question. Je ne me suis jamais posé trop de questions à ce sujet pour tout te dire. Je suis d'ailleurs largement plus souvent avec des femmes qu'avec des hommes. C'est plutôt rare qu'un type me plaise. Ça arrive, mais vraiment pas souvent. Je suis très difficile et...

-Merci, je suis flatté, plaisanta Tim. Le grand DiNozzo a daigné poser les yeux sur moi. Quelle chance ! Je vais vite déposer un cierge à l'église la plus proche dès demain pour remercier Dieu de m'avoir fait la faveur incommensurable d'attirer ton regard!

-Tu te fous de moi, McGee ! S'exclama Tony en lui sautant dessus en riant. Tu veux un cierge ? J'en ai un à ta disposition tout de suite.

-C'est très vulgaire ça, DiNozzo, je suis choqué, répliqua Tim en se tortilla sous l'autre homme.

Il songea vaguement que Tony n'avait en fait pas répondu à sa question mais ce n'était pas le moment. Il s'abandonna aux caresses de l'autre homme et n'y pensa plus.

Pour l'instant.

.

**À suivre**


	8. Chapter 8

8

Une semaine passa, puis deux. Ils enquêtèrent sur la mort d'un plongeur de la NAVY qui recherchait un trésor. Un peu la routine habituelle pour l'équipe.

Au grand soulagement de Tim Abby ne mentionna plus cette hypothétique fille de la plage. Mais il lui semblait qu'elle attendait quelque chose, peut-être qu'il se confie à elle, il ne savait pas trop. Ce qu'il savait par contre c'était qu'Abby avait un sixième sens le concernant. Elle devinait toujours quand il était tourmenté ou s'il lui cachait un secret. Elle _savait_ qu'il se passait quelque chose, c'était évident à ses petits silences quand ils se trouvaient seuls tous les deux mais elle ne le brusquait pas. Elle attendait, tout simplement. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il pensait.

Sa relation avec Tony continuait... au gré des désirs de ce dernier. C'était toujours Tony qui était l'instigateur de leurs rencontres. Il décidait quand et où ils se voyaient et dans leurs rapports c'était presque toujours lui qui prenait les initiatives. Au début Tim avait mis cela sur le compte de son inexpérience et se laissait guider avec reconnaissance mais parfois il aurait aimé décider un peu, au moins sur la fréquence de leurs rendez-vous.

Ils se retrouvaient le plus souvent chez Tony. Parfois à peine arrivé ce dernier lui sautait dessus. Il avaient même baisé à plusieurs reprises dans le couloir et d'autres fois ils commandaient des pizzas, descendaient quelques bières en regardant des vieux films puis faisaient l'amour pendant des heures. Tony était insatiable et Tim se disait que d'ici peu il connaitrait tout le Kâma-Sûtra gay. Finalement heureusement qu'ils ne se voyaient pas tous les soirs sinon il n'aurait jamais tenu le coup.

Mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu que cela s'arrête.

Le samedi de la troisième semaine Tim reçu la visite de sa sœur. Ils dinèrent dans un restaurant végétarien dans le quartier de Georgetown puis allèrent se promener le long du Potomac.

-Alors, comment ça se passe demanda Sarah en se baissant pour chercher un galet plat. Quoi de neuf au NCIS ?

-Toujours pareil. Gibbs est toujours Gibbs, Ducky parle toujours aux morts, Ziva améliore son anglais de jour en jour et Abby est toujours aussi...fantastique.

-Tu l'aimes bien, hein?

-Tout le monde aime Abby, Sarah.

-Oui mais elle a un faible pour toi. Vous avez vécu quelque chose ensemble, hein? Questionna la jeune fille en repérant un galet bien plat près d'une touffe d'herbe. Elle le ramassa et se releva.

-Rêve pas, Sarah, je sais que tu cherches à me caser mais tu fais fausse route.

Sarah tenta un ricochet. Le petit caillou fit deux rebonds puis alla se perdre dans les eaux du fleuve.

-Je parie que je peux faire mieux, déclara Tim en choisissant un galet sur la grève. Il se mit de profil, la pierre dans les mains, prêt à viser.

-Et Tony ?

Tim en lâcha la pierre de saisissement. Il se mit à rougir violemment.

-Quoi, Tony ?

-Ben tu ne m'as pas parlé de lui, répondit Sarah étonnée par la réaction étrange de son frère. D'habitude tu n'arrête pas. DiNozzo par-ci, DiNozzo par là. Gibbs lui tape toujours derrière la tête ?

-Ouais et sur le coup Tony a pris la manie de me faire la même chose, c'est agaçant.

-T'as qu'à lui faire pareil.

Tim la regarda étonné. La réflexion de sa sœur ne manquait pas de pertinence. Pourquoi il ne le ferait pas lui aussi ? Mais il savait que la réponse était simple. Tony, par sa position dans la hiérarchie, son charisme et son expérience pouvait se le permettre. Lui il était le _bleu_, Tony le lui répétait assez souvent.

Il lança son galet qui fit trois ricochets.

-Gagné ! S'exclama t-il en riant puis il reprit son sérieux. Je ne peux pas lui faire pareil parce qu'il _n'accepterait pas_, Sarah.

-Mais toi tu acceptes, insista sa sœur.

Tim fronça les sourcils, un peu agacé par la tournure que prenait la conversation. Merde, elle avait raison la petite sœur ! Oui, c'était vrai. Implicitement il acceptait que Tony lui fasse cela alors qu'il n'y avait pas de réciproque possible. Il se rappela cette phrase qu'il avait trouvé un jour sur Internet : "Les gens ne nous font que ce qu'on leur autorise à nous faire". Il grimaça. Son regard se posa sur un grand pont à l'Est.

-Dis, tu sais que c'est ce pont que le vol d' Air Florida a heurté avant de s'abimer dans le fleuve gelé en 1982 ? Il n'y a eut que cinq surviv...

-Je sais surtout reconnaitre quand quelqu'un essaye de changer de sujet de conversation, répliqua sa sœur. Ça te gêne de parler de Tony?

Tim hésita. Il pouvait parler de beaucoup de choses avec sa sœur mais là... C'était vrai qu'il mourrait d'envie de se confier, histoire de voir plus clair dans ses sentiments mais pas déjà, pas aujourd'hui alors qu'il ne savait même pas où il en était.

-Mais non, que vas-tu chercher là ? Tony est toujours fidèle à lui même. Belles voitures, belles filles, macho et excellent investigateur. Je suis content de l'avoir comme collègue. Et toi, tes études ?

Au grand soulagement de Tim la conversation se porta sur Sarah et la famille. Ils se baladèrent une heure ou deux, firent un concours de ricochets que Tim gagna et se rendirent à un magasin de jeux vidéos qu'il connaissait bien. Il acheta quelques nouveautés et prit congé de sa sœur, heureux de sa journée. Il rentra chez lui et commença à charger un des jeux sur son ordi quand son téléphone portable sonna. C'était Tony.

-Dis Tim, ça te dit ce soir ?

Tim regarda son ordinateur.

-Pas de problème, Tony.

-Alors à neuf heures.

Tim reposa son téléphone et grimaça. Il devait avoir une conversation avec Tony. Cette relation ne pouvait pas continuer que dans un sens. Lui aussi avait le droit de proposer des rencarts, de faire des suggestions et puis...il avait besoin de savoir où ils en étaient tous les deux. la conversation au bord du fleuve avec Sarah l'avait un peu ébranlé.

* * *

><p>À neuf heures pile Tim sonnait à la porte de l'appartement de Tony. Ce dernier l'accueillit avec un sourire carnassier et commença à l'entreprendre dans le couloir. Tim gémit quand les doigts de Tony glissèrent sous son pull et pincèrent ses mamelons.<p>

-Et, arrête, laisse-moi au moins enlever mon pardessus ! Se plaignit Tim en tentant de se dégager de l'emprise de son ami.

-Pourquoi faire ? Garde-le, suggéra Tony avec un petit sourire lubrique, ça pourrait être ...excitant.

-T'es vraiment un pervers Tony, rit Tim en enlevant son vêtement qu'il pendit soigneusement au portemanteau de l'entrée..

-Ouais mais t'aime ça !

Tony essaya de le plaquer contre le mur mais Tim se dégagea et se dirigea vers la chambre à coucher. Il s'assit sur le lit pour se débarrasser de ses chaussures et de ses chaussettes qu'il posa soigneusement dans un coin. Puis vient le tour du pantalon que Tim posa sur le dos d'un siège pour éviter de le froisser.

Tony le regarda amusé.

-T'as bientôt fini ton strip-tease, McManiaque ?

-Très amusant de la part de quelqu'un qui accorde une telle importance à ce qu'il porte! Ironisa Tim.

Tony grimaça.

-Passons aux choses sérieuses, décréta t-il en poussant son amant sur le lit. Il s'attaqua au reste de vêtements de Tim puis aux siens. Dès qu' ils furent nus tous les deux, il commença à caresser, lécher, mordiller le corps de son amant qui gémissait et se tordait sous les caresses. Tony sourit. Il savait exactement comment faire réagir Tim, ce qui le faisait gémir et pousser ces petits cris excitants. Ses lèvres glissèrent d'un mamelon à l'autre, les suçant et les mordant légèrement. Tim se cambra sous la caresse brulante. Tony descendit plus bas mais fut surpris de sentir deux mains agripper les cotés de sa tête pour la ramener vers le haut.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Demanda t-il étonné à son ami. T'aime plus ?

-Si, mais pour une fois je voudrais, enfin...je voudrais te faire l'amour, lâcha Tim étonné lui même par sa propre audace.

Tony soupira.

-On en a déjà parlé, Tim, je peux pas. ne me demande pas ça.

Il se détacha de son compagnon et s'abattit à son coté sur le dos.

Tim hésita entre l'envie de se lever et de s'en aller et le désir de rester. Bon, ce n'était pas comme s'il ne s'y était pas attendu. Il soupira à son tour.

-Désolé, Tony, je ne voulais pas t'embêter, c'est juste que...

Merde, songea t-il, voilà qu'il était pratiquement en train de s'excuser. Il avait bien le droit de demander, non?

-C'est pas grave, Tim. Je croyais que cela était clair entre nous, voilà.

-Alors, laisse-moi au moins m'occuper de toi ? Suggéra Tim.

Il ressentit un vague malaise mais il se sentait en même temps soulagé. Il savait au fond de lui qu'en demandant à Tony d'inverser les rôles il ne s'était pas vraiment montré honnête envers lui-même. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait. Il avait seulement voulu tester "Tony" et se faire croire que lui aussi... Bon, le moment n'était pas à l'introspection, il verrait ça plus tard.

-Avec plaisir, sourit Tony soulagé, mon corps est à ta disposition, mon cher, sers-toi.

Tim éclata de rire et se pencha sur Tony. il commença par l'embrasser longuement puis descendit avec sa bouche et lécha les plis de son cou. C'était...savoureux. Puis à son tour il attrapa les mamelons de l'autre homme et les malmena avec sa langue et ses incisives. Tony grogna de plaisir sous la caresse. Puis sans lâcher les pointes sensibles Tim saisit son sexe et commença à lui imprimer de lents mouvement de va et vient. Tony commença à se tortiller et à gémir de plaisir.

-T'aime ça ? Demanda Tim d'une voix rauque.

-Putain, ne t'arrête pas ! Répondit Tony en haletant.

La bouche de Tim abandonna les mamelons et descendit le long du ventre, suivant la ligne de poils qui allaient jusqu'au pubis. Il s'arrêta au dessus du sexe gonflé et souffla légèrement sur le gland. Tony s'arc-bouta avec un petit cri. Tim lécha toute la longueur du pénis de bas en haut et recula. Tony rugit, attrapa sa tête et essaya de l'orienter de nouveau vers son sexe brulant.

Tim émit un petit rire

-Pas de ça, DiNozzo, c'est moi qui décide!

-T'es un sadique, McGee, haleta Tony, je te croyais pas comme ça !

-Et bien tu me découvres, voilà. Humm, c'est bon, répliqua Tim en léchant la petite goutte qui perlait au bout du sexe de son ami.

Tony laissa échapper un pur cri de plaisir.

-Fais quelque chose, Tim ! Geignit-il en saisissant son sexe pour le caresser.

-Non ! Tim chassa la main d'une petite tape puis il se pencha et engloutit le sexe dressé de son amant tout en caressant ses testicules.

-Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Oh ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! T'arrête pas!

L'injonction était inutile. Tim n'avait aucune intention de cesser ce qu'il avait commencé. Sa bouche descendit et remonta sur le sexe brulant. Tony au paroxysme du plaisir commença à donner des coups de reins frénétiques. Il ne tint pas longtemps et explosa en un long cri dans la bouche de son amant. Tim avala jusqu' à la dernière goutte. C'était amer mais il s'y était fait. La première fois il avait failli avoir la nausée mais maintenant il appréciait. Il nettoya Tony à petits coups de langue et se reposa à ses cotés.

Tony avait l'air assommé, perdu dans le brouillard.

-Putain, Tim, t'as des talents cachés ! Commenta t-il quand il eut repris ses esprits. J'aurais jamais cru ça de toi.

-C'est de ta faute, tu m'as dévergondé.

-Faut dire que tu es un élève doué, le bleu.

-Merci Tony, mais ne m'appelle pas comme ça quand on est ensemble tous les deux. je t'ai déjà dit que j'aime pas.

-OK, Tim.

Les deux hommes se turent, partageant un moment de silence bienvenu. Puis Tim se lança.

-Dis, Tony, je voudrais savoir...

-Ouais ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi ?

Il sentit Tony se raidir imperceptiblement et regretta aussitôt d'avoir posé cette question. mais c'était trop tard.

-Comment ça ?

-Et bien...on couche ensemble et tout mais je voudrais savoir ce que tu éprouves pour moi, voilà tout.

Tony réfléchit, mal à l'aise.

-Je t'aime bien, on est bons collègues, amis et on s'accorde bien tous les deux au lit.

-Tu trouve que je suis un bon copain de baise, c'est ça ?

-Oui, enfin, c'est pas comme ça que je le dirai mais...c'est un peu ça, voilà.

-Oh !

-Quoi, oh !

-Rien.

Tony se redressa sur un coude et contempla son amant.

-Tu ne t'attendais pas à des fleurs et à des diners aux chandelles quand même ? Rit-il.

-Bien sûr que non ! Allez, n'en parlons plus, ce n'était qu'une question en passant.

Tony lui souffla dans l'oreille.

-Arête, ça me chatouille ! S'exclama Tim en essayant de s'éloigner. mais Tony le retint fermement par la taille et le serra contre lui.

-Et toi ? Demanda t-il en déposant un baiser sur le bout de son nez.

-Moi quoi ? S'étonna Tim.

-Je te renvoie la question. Qu'est ce que tu ressens pour moi ?

-On a dit qu'on en parlait plus ! Se défendit Tim.

-_Tu_ as dit qu'on en parlait plus, pas moi, le contra Tony.

-J'ai pas envie d'en parler.

-Pourtant tu as lancé le sujet, Tim.

-Laisse-moi tranquille ! Grogna Tim en rougissant.

-Ecoute...

-Mais fous-moi la paix ! Cria Tim en se levant d'un bond. Tu es sourd ou quoi ? J'ai pas envie d'en parler. Sa voix se brisa. Allez, je rentre chez moi, déclara t-il en récupérant ses affaires et en commençant à s'habiller rapidement.

Tony s'assit sur le bord du lit en fronçant les sourcils. Merde, exactement ce qu'il détestait, une scène de ménage. Ça allait trop bien pour durer.

Il se leva et attrapa son amant par la taille. Celui ci essaya de se dégager mais Tony était fort. Il le plaqua en douceur contre la paroi et appuya les mains contre le mur des deux cotés des épaules de Tim, l'empêchant de s'enfuir.

-Tim, écoute, je ne t'ai jamais rien promis, tu le sais bien. Je ne peux rien te donner de plus que ce que je te donne en ce moment, je suis désolé.

-C'est bon, laisse tomber, répondit Tim mortifié, refusant de le regarder dans les yeux. N'en parlons plus, j'aurai jamais dû te poser cette question. Laisse-moi partir, je bosse demain.

-Moi aussi. Au cas où tu ne t'en souviennes plus on travaille ensemble, plaisanta t-il ce qui arracha un pale sourire à Tim. Tu ne veux toujours pas me répondre ?

Tony saisit Tim par le menton et le força à le regarder dans les yeux. Il y lut la réponse à sa question et grimaça. merde ! Il aurait dû s'y attendre.

-Tim...commença t-il.

-Laisse-moi, Tony, chuchota l'autre homme, laisse moi partir maintenant.

Tony le libéra. Il entendit Tim récupérer le reste de ses affaires, enfiler son pardessus dans le couloir et refermer la porte d'entrée derrière lui.

**À suivre**


	9. Chapter 9

9

.

Les jours suivants aucun de deux ne reparla de ce qui s'était passé chez Tony. Ils observèrent un statu quo dans leur relation. Tony ne savait pas comment faire face aux sentiments de Tim qui lui s'en voulait de s'être ainsi trahi. Leur travail n'en pâtit pas, ils étaient tous les deux d'excellents professionnels et adoraient leur job. Les premiers jours ils étaient un peu gauches l'un envers l'autre sous le regard étonné de Ziva mais ils finirent par se détendre.

Etrangement ce fut Tony qui craqua le premier. Tim lui manquait. Leurs rapports lui manquait.

Il le coinça dans un sas entre le bureau d'Abby et la morgue.

-Dis, Tim, si on se voyait ce soir ? Hasarda t-il, ce serait sympa. On pourrait aller au chinois de la dernière fois et puis après...

Il lui fit un clin d'œil salace absolument explicite sur ses intentions quand à occuper le reste de la soirée.

-Tu veux retourner au chinois ? La dernière fois tu as fait un scandale parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas te donner de couverts.

-J'arrive pas à manger avec ces fichues baguettes, grogna Tony. Qui y arrive d'ailleurs?

-Beaucoup de monde, Tony.

-Peu importe, on peut commander une pizza, même si elle est pas aux pepperonis et manger chez moi. J'ai acheté un vieux film" Sa majesté des mouches" de Peter Brook, il est fantastique. On pourrait passer une super soirée.

-Je connais très bien le livre, rétorqua Tim. Ecoute, je suis désolé mais laisse-moi un peu de temps, continua le jeune homme à regret. J'ai...j'ai besoin de réfléchir. Sur moi, sur nous deux.

Tony grimaça.

-"Ce que nous avons ici c'est un manque de communication", cita t-il

Tim leva un sourcil interrogateur.

-Luke la main froide. Stuart Rosenberg, 1967. Ah, Paul Newman! C'était un sacré acteur, continua t-il d'un ton rêveur. Ecoute, Tim, t'es vraiment sérieux ? Tu...tu me manques. j'ai envie de te voir.

Tim hésita. Il en mourrait d'envie mais il avait encore besoin d'un peu de temps.

-Plus tard, Tony, pas ce soir.

L'autre homme se renfrogna.

-Tu sais Tim que tu es une des rares personnes à avoir repoussé Anthony Dinozzo ? C'est à marquer dans les annales. Allez, t'es pas sérieux là...

-Hé vous deux qu'est-ce que vous faites là-dedans ? S'écria Abby qui les observait à travers la porte vitrée.

Les deux hommes sursautèrent. Elle se tenait là, un grand soda à la main et un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu les as trouvé ? S'écria une voix féminine derrière elle.

-Oui, ils étaient dans le sas, Ziva.

-Vous faisiez quoi là-dedans ? S'enquit la jeune femme curieuse.

-On disait des choses sur toi, Ziva répliqua Tony d'un air malicieux.

-Comme quoi ?

-Tim voulait savoir pourquoi à ton âge tu as des rides autour des yeux. Il se demandait si c'était le soleil de ton pays. Tu sais...à force de plisser les yeux...

-Ah ouais ? Demanda Ziva en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oui, je lui ai répondu que je n'avais rien remarqué. Allez, je vous laisse, y'a Gibbs qui m'attend. Ciao la compagnie ! S'exclama t-il en prenant congé.

-Alors, McGee, tu me trouve dans le crépis ? Demanda t-elle d'un ton dangereux en croisant les bras.

-Décrépie, Ziva. Non, euh...c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Tu es très bien, je te l'assure. Tu n'as pas de rides du tout.

-Alors pourquoi tu as demandé ça à Tony ?

Tim ferma les yeux en soupirant. Un gros mal de tête commençait à le gagner.

* * *

><p>-T'étais plus drôle quand tu étais gros, lâcha Anthony DiNozzo à son collègue tandis qu'ils escaladaient la colline en suivant les traces de sang laissées par l'homme blessé qui était venu mourir un peu plus bas sur la route.<p>

La douleur traversa la poitrine de Timothy McGee qui fit volte face, estomaqué. Comment Tony pouvait-il se montrer si cruel ? C'était une réflexion...dégueulasse, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Le genre de phrase que pouvait lâcher un gosse à un autre dans une cour de récréation mais là il s'agissait d'un adulte. Tony lui n'avait jamais été gros, n'avait jamais dû faire un régime draconien pour perdre ses kilos superflus, n'avait jamais souffert de son physique. Il en était plutôt imbu, au contraire. Il lança un regard furieux à l'autre homme qui lui adressa un sourire angélique.

-Allez le bleu, sois pas susceptible, je disais ça pour plaisanter.

-C'est pas drôle, Tony.

-Allons, arrête de bouder.

Tony jeta un regard plus bas vers la route pour s'assurer que personne ne les observait et serra dans sa main une fesse rebondie de son ami. Il sourit. Heureusement que Tim n'avait pas maigri de là, c'aurait été vraiment du gâchis.

-Ça va pas Tony, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? On pourrait nous voir !

-T'en as envie ? Demanda l'autre homme avec un petit sourire carnassier. Parce que dans ce cas SuperDiNozzo est là pour te servir.

-On est sur une enquête Tony, répliqua Tim en rougissant. C'est pas le moment. Il pinça les lèvres et reporta son regard sur la végétation à ses pieds qui laissait apparaitre ça et là des traces écarlates. Tiens, on dirait que ça mène au motel, là-bas.

Tony plissa les yeux et observa l'endroit que Tim indiquait. La bâtisse se tenait au bord d'une route et il y avait déjà une petite foule devant. Les deux hommes accélérèrent le pas.

-DiNozzo ! S'exclama un homme en s'avançant vers eux. J'attendais votre visite à vous autres du NCIS. Il l'attrapa par le cou et l'attira à lui pour une étreinte. Qu'est-ce que tu deviens?

-Toujours le même, McCadden. Eh, le bleu, tu te souviens de mon pote Philip McCadden ? Alors, je vois que tu as le lieu du crime, nous on a le cadavre.

-Que sais-tu de cette affaire ?

-Donnant donnant, Clarisse.

-"Le silence des agneaux" ! S'exclama Philip McCadden avec un plaisir évident. Tu n'as pas changé DiNozzo, toujours le même, tu as raison. Tu vas voir l'intérieur de la maison, y'a du sang partout.

Tim les observa, maussade. Il était évident qu'une grande complicité unissait les deux hommes. Ils avaient l'air de se connaitre depuis longtemps. Est-ce qu'ils avaient été...Il fit la moue à cette pensée.

-Allez, suis-nous, McGrognon, lui lança Tony à qui sa mauvaise humeur n'avait pas échappé.

Il entrèrent dans la maison et enfilèrent des gants. les murs étaient couverts de sang. L'homme avait fait une véritable hémorragie. Tim se remémora les nombreuses traces de coups de couteaux sur le dos du mort. Merde, il était sorti de la maison, avait gravi la colline pour venir mourir comme un chien sur la route. C'était moche.

La semaine suivante il sembla à Tim que McCadden était omniprésent. Il ne quittait pas Tony d'une semelle et les deux hommes s'entendaient comme larrons en foire. Tim manifesta sa mauvaise humeur en de nombreuses occasions. Dans les discours de Tony il n'était question que de McCadden. _Philip a fait ça, Philip a dit ça, Philip et moi nous sommes allés dans ce restaurant_... Et ils égrenaient inlassablement leurs souvenirs communs au grand dam de Tim.

Cet après-midi là il était assis à son bureau, tapotant furieusement sur son ordinateur, cherchant des informations sur le lieutenant Jake Moss, la victime. Pour une fois McCadden n'était pas là et il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. À sa grande surprise Tony profita d'une absence momentanée de Ziva et s'approcha de lui.

-Hé, Tim, ça te dirait qu'on se voit ce soir ? Ça fait un moment.

-Tiens, ton pote n'est pas là ? Grinça McGee.

-T'es jaloux ?

Tim rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Putain oui, qu'il était jaloux de ce crétin bellâtre de McCadden qui avait tant en commun avec Tony alors que lui...

-Pas du tout, se défendit-il.

-Menteur.

Tim prit son café et souffla bruyamment dedans à petits coups répétés.

-Arrête, tu sais que je déteste ça !

Tim sourit avec plaisir et continua de plus belle. Tony le fixa les yeux exorbités en serrant ostensiblement les poings.

-Tu me fais pas peur DiNozzo, déclara Tim avec un petit sourire satisfait. Il souffla encore plusieurs fois pour faire bonne mesure. Comment ça se fait que tu ne passes pas la soirée avec ton ami à échanger des répliques de films tout en descendant des bières...plus le reste, ajouta t-il avec perfidie.

-Ça suffit le bleu.

-Je ne suis pas un bleu, répliqua Tim, ça fait assez longtemps que je travaille là pour ne plus mériter ce surnom. Ici normalement le bleu c'est Ziva.

-T'es un bleu question sexe, Tim, déclara Tony à voix basse en haussant un sourcil d'un air suggestif, je t'ai tout appris...

-Tu m'as appris à baiser mais pas à aimer, ça je savais déjà. C'est toi le bleu de ce côté -là.

-T'es un salaud, tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça, Tim, répliqua Tony blessé.

-Ça fait mal, hein? Moi j'ai ressenti la même chose quand tu m'as fait cette réflexion dégueulasse sur la colline.

-Ecoute, Tim, à quoi ça rime de se disputer comme ça ? Ça me fait de la peine...

-Ah oui ? Et bien va pleurer sur l'épaule de ton McMachin.

-Ecoute, Mcjaloux, il n'a a rien entre lui et moi. Quand tu seras calmé tu me feras signe.

Il retourna à son bureau en essayant d'ignorer les petits bruits que faisait Tony en soufflant dans son café. Heureusement Ziva entra dans la pièce.

-Il est pas là ton ami ? S'enquit-elle.

Tony lui adressa un large sourire.

-Tiens, le bleu me posait justement la question. Il est à New York. Il revient demain. On a besoin de lui pour l'enquête.

-Pfff! Laissa échapper Tim derrière son bureau. Remarque c'est bien comme ça Tony va pouvoir vraiment se mettre au travail.

-T'es jaloux de lui, Tim ? Demanda Ziva avec un large sourire.

-Ouais, il est jaloux, jubila Tony. Philip est un excellent inspecteur. Gibbs devrait le prendre dans l'équipe.

Tim faillit s'étouffer avec son café à la grande satisfaction de Tony qui a ce moment là reçu une claque derrière la tête.

-C'est moi qui décide qui je prends dans mon équipe. Bouge-toi, DiNozzo, j'ai besoin de toi.

Gibbs traversa la pièce, Tony sur ses talons.

Tim tenta de se remettre au travail mais il sentit le regard de Ziva fixé sur lui. Il feignit de l'ignorer mais cela devenait agaçant. Il finit par lever la tête de son écran en soupirant.

-Qu'y a t-il Ziva ?

-Il s'est passé quelque chose entre Toi et Tony ?

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Quelque chose a changé entre vous deux, j'en suis sûre.

-C'est ce McCadden, il est toujours dans les pattes de Tony, c'est énervant.

-T'es jalouuuux ! Chantonna Ziva avec gaité.

-N'importe quoi ! S'exclama Tim en haussant les épaules. Jaloux de quoi, d'ailleurs ?

-Je sais pas, tu le sais mieux que moi, rétorqua Ziva reprenant son sérieux. Si tu veux en discuter...

-Merci Ziva mais tu te trompes, il n'y a rien à dire, répondit Tim en replongeant le nez dans son écran.

Impossible de se concentrer sur ce fichu ordi. Merde, c'était vrai, il était jaloux. Et puis il y avait aussi le fait qu'il ne savait plus ou il en était. Cela faisait deux fois qu'il repoussait la proposition de Tony de se voir. Pourtant il en pinçait pour lui ce que l'autre homme avait bien compris. Oui, il fallait qu'il parle avec quelqu'un. Pas Ziva, même s'il l'appréciait énormément. Non, il y avait une autre personne sur qui il pouvait compter, une oreille attentive qui ne répéterait jamais ce qu'il lui dirait. Une amie, une véritable amie.

Il ouvrit sa boite mail et envoya un message à Abby, lui fixant rendez-vous en fin d'après-midi à Lafayette Park, près de la statue du Président Andrew Jackson.

**À suivre**


	10. Chapter 10

**10 **

**.**

.

Abby Sciuto aspira longuement à la paille de son grand gobelet en carton et l'envoya d'un geste précis dans la poubelle la plus proche. Puis elle ramena les pieds sous elle et adressa un grand sourire à Tim qui termina lentement son café. Le gobelet alla rejoindre celui d'Abby. Il lui avait tout raconté, zappant sur l'histoire du chalet dans les bois. Ça c'était entre lui et Tony. Il se sentait un peu fleur-bleue mais c'était quelque chose qu'il ne voulait partager qu'avec Tony seulement. Leur secret en quelque sorte.

-Je me doutais de quelque chose, quand même, avoua Abby gentiment.

-Comment ?

-Dans le sas, quand vous discutiez Tony et toi. Je sais un peu lire sur les lèvres.

Tim rougit.

-Merde !

-C'est pas grave, Tim, tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance, tu me connais. Parles-moi un peu de votre relation. Tu me dis que Tony est très...directif, c'est ça ?

-Oui, c'es toujours lui qui décide. Quand on le fait et comment on le fait. Tim rougit de plus belle. Il prend les initiatives, c'est pas que je m'en plaigne parce que c'est super. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a pas de vrai échange et question sentiment je donne mais sans rien attendre en retour. Je me sens...vidé. Sur le coup j'ai ressenti le besoin de prendre du recul. Tu comprends ?

Abby avait les yeux fixés sur la statue équestre du Président Jackson. Elle observa le silence pendant un long moment. Tim le respecta. Il savait qu'elle réfléchissait. Ils étaient pareils dans leur besoin d'analyser.

-Tim, je peux te parler franchement ?

-Vas-y Abby, je peux tout entendre.

-Voilà, tu te plains que Tony est un peu directif au lit mais est-ce un hasard ? Tous les deux, toi et moi ça ne te gênait pas que ce soit moi qui "domine". D'ailleurs rappelle-toi que nous en avons parlé et que tu as admis que c'est comme cela que tu aimes avoir des relations sexuelles.

-Oui mais...

-Je te connais par cœur, Tim, je crois que tu connais la réponse.

-Je...Tim se tut, la gorge nouée.

-Tony est un homme, c'est ça ?

Merde! Abby avait le don de vous mettre à découvert, de vous obliger à reconnaitre qui vous étiez vraiment. Elle n'était pas seulement franche, elle était honnête. Il se souvint comme il s'était senti mal à l'aise en demandant à Tony d'inverser les rôles. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait vraiment mais il avait eu peur que Tony prenne comme une...faiblesse le fait qu'il aimait être "dominé" au lit ou bien se moque de lui. Putain, il avait été vraiment con. Tony lui ne s'était pas trituré les méninges, il l'avait senti instinctivement et avait fait avec.

-Oui, c'est vrai, tu as raison, admit-il, je me suis senti obligé de proposer à Tony d'inverser les rôles parce que je me suis dit qu'il allait penser que j'étais un faible ou un truc comme ça. J'avais honte de mes désirs. C'est incroyablement con, je m'en rends compte maintenant. C'est assez paradoxal parce qu'avec toi qui est une femme je n'ai jamais eu ce sentiment. Mais quand même, tu trouves normal toi que ce soit lui qui décide de nos rendez-vous?

Abby sourit.

-Non, bien sur que non, mais sois honnête, Tim, tu as laissé faire. Tu aurais peut-être dû être plus ferme de ce coté-là. En ne disant rien tu lui as implicitement donné le pouvoir de le faire.

Tim soupira. S'il avait pensé se faire plaindre par son amie il en était pour ses frais. Mais il lui en était également reconnaissant parce que cela l'aidait vraiment à y voir plus clair. Oui, c'était vrai, il avait laissé Tony prendre les rênes de cette relation, dans tous les sens du terme, parce que ça l'arrangeait bien. Et maintenait il était là à gémir...

Abby respecta son silence. Elle se leva pour s'étirer et fit quelques pas dans le parc. Des enfants jouaient autour de la statue. Elle sourit. Elle adorait les gosses. Elle connaissait des adultes qui étaient de vrais enfants à quelque part, comme cet adorable Tim là, sur le banc aux prises avec ses sentiments ou encore Tony qui lui était resté un vrai gamin...ou un ado attardé par certains cotés. Mais elle les adorait tous les deux. Peut-être un peu pour cela, d'ailleurs. Elle prit le temps d'admirer les jolies maisons du 19ème siècle qui bordaient Jackson Place et retourna s'assoir. Tim avait l'air un peu moins tendu.

-Tu aimes Tony ? Lâcha t-elle abruptement.

-Je...enfin, j'en pince pour lui, je suis attiré par lui.

-Tu n'as pas répondu franchement à ma question, Tim. Tu aimes Tony ?

-Ça va, Abby, j'ai compris, soupira Tim. J'aime être avec lui, j'aime ce que nous faisons ensemble mais je ne connais pas vraiment la profondeur de mes sentiments. Nous sommes bien ensemble. Nous nous accordons, comme il dit.

-Alors profitez-en.

-Oui mais...

-Tu as peur que ce soit des sentiments à sens unique, c'est ça ?

-Oui.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? Tim, je te demande si tu l'aimes et tu me réponds que tu en pinces pour lui. Tu viens également de me dire que tu te sens attiré par lui. Mais lui aussi est attiré par toi sinon crois-moi qu'il n'aurait pas poursuivi votre relation après la première nuit. Excuse-moi mais à la lumière de ce que tu viens de me dire tes sentiments ne me semblent pas plus forts que les siens. Je te signale que tu ne m'as pas répondu que tu l'aimais. D'accord, ce n'est pas le coup de foudre mais vous vous connaissez depuis trop longtemps pour ça. Attends de voir comment vos sentiments vont évoluer. Vous vous sentez bien ensemble, c'est déjà pas mal. Tu voudrais partager sa vie ? Vivre avec lui ?

-Euh...non.

-Alors ? Il te plait, tu lui plais. Arrête de te casser la tête et profite de l'instant présent.

Tim éclata de rire. Abby le regarda intrigué.

-C'est...c'est ce qu'il m'a dit la première fois que nous avons fait l'amour, hoqueta t-il, je...j'ai cru qu'il me sortait une de ses répliques de cinéma et je lui ai cité le film. Tu...tu te rends compte, on était au lit et...

Il ne put continuer sa phrase tant il riait. Abby se mit à rire à son tour. Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.

-Merde, mon maquillage! S'exclama t-elle pliée en deux sur le banc.

Quelques passants regardèrent intrigués cette jolie jeune femme gothique avec des nattes, en mini jupe à carreaux et collier à pointe prise de fou-rire avec son compagnon sur un banc de Lafayette Square puis ils continuèrent leur chemin. On était à Washington, à deux pas de la Maison Blanche alors des gens bizarres ce n'était pas ce qui manquait dans le coin.

Ils finirent par reprendre leur sérieux. Abby voulut de nouveau un soda et Tim courut lui en chercher un.

-Il faut que tu ailles le voir maintenant et que vous en parliez tous les deux, déclara Abby en sirotant.

-J'en ai pas le courage, pas après ce que nous nous sommes dit.

-C'est le type qui a dit à la secrétaire d'Etat du pays d'aller se faire voir qui me sort ça?

-C'était Gibbs qui me l'avait ordonné.

-Et là c'est un ordre d'Abby !

.

_**À suivre pour le dernier chapitre**_


	11. Chapter 11

_Ceci est le dernier chapitre, merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi cette histoire et merci pour vos reviews. J'avoue qu'au départ j'étais assez découragée. Je tiens tout de même à préciser que les quelques lignes en gras sur mon profil, je les pense sincérement._

_Bonne lecture !_

_._

11

.

Tony, affalé sur son divan balança la télécommande de la télé d'un geste rageur sur le fauteuil le plus proche. Putain, impossible de se concentrer sur le film! Il l'avait déjà vu au moins une dizaine de fois et d'habitude il ne s'en lassait pas. Mais ce soir... Il se leva, éjecta le DVD de "La mort aux trousses" et parcourut des yeux son étonnante collection. Son regard s'arrêta sur "Sa Majesté des mouches" de Peter brook, celui qu'il avait proposé à Tim de voir avec lui avant de se faire envoyer sur les roses par ce dernier. Il le saisit et le glissa dans le lecteur DVD en soupirant. La première fois qu'il était venu chez lui le bleu lui avait conseillé d'acheter un lecteur Blu-Ray mais Tony n'avait pas envie se débarrasser de ses DVD. Il visionna le film. L'histoire se passait pendant la guerre. Un avion qui transporte des enfants s'écrase sur une île déserte paradisiaque. Au début tout va bien et puis le chaos...

Tony soupira et se renversa sur le divan. Au début avec Tim tout allait bien aussi. Et puis...Que s'était-il passé ? Au départ, dans le chalet près du lac il avait en quelque sorte saisi l'opportunité. Cela faisait un moment qu'il y pensait mais sans rien faire pour passer à l'acte. Les circonstances ne s'y prêtaient pas. S'ils n'y avait pas eu ce quiproquo au sujet de la plage il ne se serait certainement rien passé. Il aurait dragué des filles en bikini et charrié son ami mais ...Tim était si craquant ce soir là, se demandant visiblement quelles étaient les intentions de son ami, gêné, hésitant, rougissant à tout bout de champ...Absolument irrésistible, sans le savoir bien sûr.

Et Tony avait craqué. Il se doutait bien qu'il était le premier et avait initié Tim du mieux qu'il le pouvait, avec patience. Beaucoup de personnes qu'il avait eu dans son lit auparavant, hommes ou femmes ne l'auraient pas reconnu. Mais Tim était spécial et il méritait un traitement spécial. Fort de son expérience il avait rapidement saisi que ce dernier n'était pas quelqu'un de dominant au lit et c'était parfait pour lui. Mais Tim avait changé la donne. Il voulait des sentiments et lui, Tony, dérouté, avait pris peur et n'avait rien fait de mieux que de se comporter comme un salaud et d'essayer de le rendre jaloux, ce qu'il était parvenu à faire, bien sûr. Il n'en était pas fier. Et Tim ? Putain, qu'il lui avait fait mal quand il lui avait dit qu'il savait baiser mais pas aimer. C'était faux, il ressentait des sentiments pour son ami. Tim pouvait être dur parfois et il n'avait pas lancé cela au hasard. Il savait où ça ferait mal et il avait atteint son but.

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

Tony ne voulait pas que cette liaison finisse mais il ne voulait pas s'engager non plus. Il voulait continuer, voir ou tout ceci allait les mener. Aimait-il Tim ? Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il en était amoureux à sa façon, ce qui n'incluait dans son esprit ni promesse, ni serment d'amour. C'était cela l'honnêteté "made DiNozzo". C'était cela qu'il devait expliquer à Tim.

* * *

><p>Timothy McGee se tortillait nerveusement devant la porte de son ami Tony DiNozzo. Merde! Il commençait à manquer de courage. Et si Tony l'envoyait balader ? Et s'il lui disait que c'était fini entre eux ? Et si... Il se mit à faire les cent pas sur le palier.<p>

La porte d'un appartement s'ouvrit et une femme corpulente avec des lunettes en sortit.

-Il ne répond pas ? Brailla t-elle, c'est bizarre parce que je l'ai entendu rentrer il y a une heure de ça.

Tim réprima l'envie de l'étrangler. Si tout l'étage, Tony y compris n'avait pas entendu il avait de la chance. Plus question de tergiverser maintenant. Il appuya sur la sonnette en s'imaginant faire avaler ses lunettes à cette espèce de commère. La porte s'ouvrit.

-Ha ! Je vous avais bien dit qu'il était là ! Renchérit la femme de sa voix haut perchée. Elle pinça les lèvres et descendit l'escalier.

-Charmante voisine, commenta Tim.

Tony le regarda étonné. Tim nota qu'il avait l'air un peu fatigué. Ses cheveux étaient en désordre ce qui lui donnait l'air encore plus jeune.

-Je peux entrer ?

-Oui, bien sûr, répondit Tony. Faut dire que tu es bien la dernière personne que je m'attendais à voir.

-Tu attends de la visite ?

-Non, rentre.

Tony referma la porte derrière lui. Tim fit un pas dans le vestibule où ils avaient si souvent fait l'amour, incapables d'attendre le confort d'un divan ou d'un lit. Il hésita, ne sachant pas par où commencer. Il inspira un grand coup, histoire de se donner du courage et se lancer dans de grandes explications mais tout ce qui sortit de sa bouche fut:

-Je suis désolé.

Tony le regarda les yeux ronds.

-Tu...tu es désolé ?

-Oui, je n'aurais jamais dû te parler ainsi, c'était moche. J'ai voulu te blesser parce que j'avais mal et...

Tony le coupa.

-Tu es désolé ?

Tim le regarda décontenancé.

-Oui...

La seconde suivante il était dans les bras de Tony.

-Mais putain, Tim, c'est MOI qui suis désolé, je me suis conduit comme un con, j'ai tout fait pour te rendre jaloux, je...oh, et puis merde! Il faut que je te le dise, je tiens à toi, le bleu.

-Tony ! S'écria Tim exaspéré et riant en même temps. Puis il redevient sérieux. Moi aussi je tiens à toi, Tony. Je...j'ai des choses à te dire. Sur ce que je ressens et sur la personne que je suis mais c'est donnant donnant, Tony, je veux que tu me parles sincèrement de toi.

Tony sourit et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-OK, donnant donnant, viens...

Tony l'entraina dans le séjour et l'invita à s'installer sur le divan. Il disparut dans la cuisine et revient avec deux bières. Il en tendit une à Tim et porta le goulot à ses lèvres en se laissant tomber sur le canapé. Il en but une longue gorgée et posa la petite bouteille sur la table basse.

Tony commença à parler, livra le fond de sa pensée, eut quelques difficultés à évoquer ouvertement ses sentiments. Il exprima ses désirs, ses attentes. Tim lui parla de lui, de ce qu'il ressentait, de ses envies. Il rougit plus d'une fois au grand amusement de son ami.

Tony se leva pour aller chercher deux autres bières. Ils discutèrent encore une bonne heure puis, quand les paroles ne furent plus nécessaires, qu'ils estimèrent l'un et l'autres s'être bien écoutés, entendus, compris, pardonnés les mots durs et conclu qu'ils verraient où cette relation les ménerait les mains se nouèrent et les lèvres se joignirent. Bientôt ce ne fut que gémissements, soupirs et cris de plaisirs. Les deux hommes firent l'amour à même le sol et finirent par se hisser sur le divan pour somnoler un peu dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Tony finit par s'étirer et déposer un baiser sur le bout du nez de son ami qui entrouvrit les paupières.

-Douche ? Proposa t-il.

-C'est pas de refus, répondit Tim en s'asseyant sur le bord du canapé. Toi ou moi en premier ?

-T'es fou, faut économiser l'eau, rétorqua Tony l'air lubrique. Tu ne sais pas que c'est la sécheresse ? Nous devons tous faire des efforts même si parfois c'est dur. "La vie c'est pas d'la tarte hein ?"

-C'est une réplique d'un grrrrrand chef d'œuvre du cinéma ?

-Euh..."American Pie 2", désolé le bleu.

-Tu dois être vraiment fatigué, Tony, rit Tim. Il se saisit d'un coussin et l'envoya à la tête de Tony. Tiens, DiNozzo, ça c'est pour m'avoir appelé le bleu.

-Tu vas me le payer, McGee, déclara Tony en se levant, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

-"Attrape-moi si tu peux !"

Tim se dirigea vers la salle de bain en riant, Tony sur ses talons.

.

**FIN**


End file.
